Breathe me
by Mariafbv
Summary: Kurt meets with Jeff at the Lima Bean only to find out that Blaine has been cheating on him. After the break-up, Kurt undergoes a transformation. Kurt finds Chandler. Chandler likes Kurt. Will Kurt be able to trust Chandler or will he end up push Chandler away? Beginning Klaine. Eventual Kandler. Kurt/Sam/Puck Friendship!
1. The Truths Come out

**~Chapter One: The Truths Come Out~**

"In 1492..." Kurt's history teacher droned on. He sat at his desk inspecting his nails not paying attention. He'd already covered this at Dalton and still had all his notes. As Mrs. Haggleburg told everyone what page to turn to in the text book, his phone vibrated. Thinking it was from Blaine he took out his iPhone from his skinny jeans and opened the text message.

**New text message from: Jeffy Sterling**

Jeff? He wondered why Jeffy would be texting him during class. Not that he didn't like the Warbler. They had been close during his brief time at Dalton, but he was positive that it had to be important if he was risking the wrath of Wes' gavel during rehearsels.

**Hey Kurt. I know that you're in class right now, but do you think you can meet me at the Lima Bean after school. There's something I need to tell you and I think that it would be better if we did it in person...**

Kurt became worried. What was it that Jeffy wanted to tell him? Did something happen to Blaine? Kurt paled at the thought of something happening to his boyfriend.

"Kurt!" Mrs. Haggleburg snapped Kurt out of his haze of worrying. "Yes Mrs. Haggleburg?" Kurt said, putting on his most innocent face.

"I was _asking_ if you could recite the Christopher Columbus poem." She said, a trace of annoyance in her voice.

"Of course, Mrs. Haggleburg." Kurt cleared his voice and began to recite the poem.

"In fourteen hundred ninety-two/Columbus sailed the ocean blue..." He continued to recite the poem word by word, earning glares from some of his other classmates who would, without a doubt, spend their day memorizing the poem.

"Fine. Just try to look interesed Mr. Hummel." Kurt rolled his eyes and went back to looking at his nails and worrying about the meeting.

* * *

To say that the rest of the day went painfully slowly would be an understatment. Not only did it go slow, but all the teachers did was drone on and on about pretty much everything he learned at Dalton. Which is why, when the bell rang, he was the first one out of his door and began to race to his Navigator in the parking lot. He sent off a quick text to Finn sayinf that he wouldn't be at rehearsals and threw his phone on the passanger seat. Kurt fiddled with the radio and began driving towards the Lima Bean.

* * *

When Kurt arrived at the Lima Bean and saw Jeffy looking serious the first time that came into his mind was _Something happened to Blaine._ His breath hitched and his vision became blurry at the thought of losing Blaine. _I just got Blaine and now I'm losing him. _

Jeff noticed Kurt look even paler than usual- and that was saying something- and ran over to help Kurt sit down at the table he had been sitting at. "Kurt? Are you okay?" He asked, obviosuly worried about his friend.

The pale teenager let out a shkay breath followed by a "I'm fine." Of course, Jeff didn't believe him, but he decided not to press the issue seeing as he did have something to tell Kurt. After a few minutes Kurt regained his usual pale tone and his breathing slowed back down to normal. They got up and went to place their order, ignoring the odd look the barista gave Kurt when she didn't see Blaine anywhere in sight.

"How are things going at your school Kurt?" Jeff asked, trying to get Kurt a little more relaxed before he unloaded hi information onto Kurt.

"Same old, same old. I don't get slushied as often and I don't really have any troule in the classes seeing as we covered everything in Dalton already. But tell me Jeffrey. What is it you wanted to tell me." Kurt looked at Jeff expectantly wanting the blonde to spit out whatever was so important.

Jeff sighed. He knew that Kurt would want to get it over with if he made it into such a big deal. Which is why he did. "Look, Kurt. It's- It's Blaine." He noticed the other boy tense at the mention of his boyfriend. "There's this new Warbler. His name is Sebastian. Kurt, there's something in the way that Sebastian looks at Blaine that is _totally_ creepy. I mean he looks at Blaine like he's a piece if meat. I-I told Wes about him, but since the council disappeared, Wes isn't able to do anything. In fact, since Sebastian took over Wes quit. So did David. And Blaine is just _so_ oblivious. I mean you of all people should know exactly how oblivious Blaine could be. Kurt, I'm worried. Did you know that Sebastian has been hitting on every single guy at Dalton; I mean every single one. He doesn't even care if they're gay, or straight or single or whatever. I tried talking to Blaine about it. He just brushed me off saying 'Don't worry Jeffy. Nothing will be able to take me away from my boyfriend.' There's something in the way that he said that that made me... I don't know. Worried I guess." Jeff sighed, deciding that he beat around the bush for too long.

He looked at Kurt, who was currently tensed up and was obviously trying not to tear up. The blonde boy took in a big breath and looked Kurt straight in the eyes, knowing that Kurt wouldn't believe him unless he did. "Kurt," he began hesitantly "I think that Blaine is cheating on you with Sebastian."

Kurt began hyperventalating. Of course he'd noticed that Blaine had been a little distant lately. But he had just assumed that it was the work load at Dalton. Actually, he had been _hoping_ that it was the work load at Dalton and not him cheating on him. And that's when it hit him. Blaine had been _cheating_ on him. Anger flowed through his veins. How _dare_ he cheat on him. He had actually promised his dad that he would never do that. Kurt got up from his seat and went to his Navigator leaving Jeff sitting down wide eyed.

Jeff quickly got out a couple of bills leaving them on the table before he ran out of the coffee shop and chased after Kurt who was already driving out of the parking lot. He fastened his seatbelt hoping that neither one of them got pulled over for speeding. Or worse.

* * *

Kurt pulled into the Dalton parking lot still fuming. He walked into the building after checking in at reception and was greeted by several students as he walked to the commons room. Warbler practice was still going on and Kurt was grateful for one about the Warblers absurd rehearsel schedule. There would at least be witnesses to Blaine's murder.

Kurt pushed the common room's door open surprising many of the Warblers. He scanned the room quickly and found Blaine, eyes wide and mouth open in shock and possibly fear. _Perfect._ Kurt walked straight up to Blaine who just smiled and opened his arms to hug kurt recieving a slap in the face instead. The slap echoed off of the wooden walls, the room silent as the boys stared in shock at what the ex-warbler had just done.

Jeff came running in. He had heard the slap and was certain that if someone didn't restrain Kurt that it could end much, much worse. He stared at the scene that was unraveling before him. Kurt's body was shaking with anger. Blaine was cradleing his right cheeck, unsure of what to make of his boyfriend slapping him. Sebastian glaring at Kurt looking as though he'd like nothing more than to drill a hole into Kurt's skull.

it was three minutes before anyone even dared to talk. "What the hell Kurt! What was that for?" Blaine asked incredulously, looking at his reflection in a near by mirror trying to determine the severity of the slap.

And then Kurt lunged at him. "What do you mean 'What was that for?" That, you bastard, was merely a small portion of what you deserve." Jeff chose this time to hold Kurt back, preventing the latter from slapping Blaine again.

"Geez Kurt. I honestly have no idea what the hell you're talking about." Blaine said, obviously trying to hide the guilt that was barely noticeable in his voice.

"You. Don't. Know? How long is it, huh Blaine? How long have you been cheating on me with Sebastian?" Kurt said, his voice dripping in venom when he said either boys names.

Blaine stared at Kurt, unsure of what to say. Sebastian walked up to Kurt, a smirk plastered all over his face. "So you must be Kurt. Blainey bear here has told me all about you. Do you remember last night? How Blaine conviniently cancelled on you at the last minute? He was at my dorm _all night._ Who knew he was a screamer?" Sebastian said, only to anger Kurt even more.

Kurt allowed Sebastian to keep getting closer and spat in his face and procedded to headbut him. Sebastian fell back clutching his face and Kurt smiled as he noticed Sebastian's forehead red. Granted his was probably red as well but it was worth it to see the criminal chipmunk on the floor. Suddenly, Kurt faced Blaine who was trying to make himself small.

"So Blaine. You didn't deny anything. I'm assuming everything that _he_ said was true then."

"Kurt," Blaine started pleadingly, his eyes growing wide "I can expl-" He was cut off mid sentence by Kurt who was shking his head now. "Tell me Blaine. Did you cheat on me with Sebastian?" Blaine shook his head. "No actually I was Sebastian's boyfriend before I was yours. Sebastian thought that it would be a good idea to break down the competition. He didn't manage to transfer here in time for sectionals though, and we didn't have a clue of what was happening to you. Really, Kurt, we didn't even expect for you to transfer here. And he thought that you transfering would be useful for your team to lose."

Kurt saw red and he lunged towards Blaine again, who hid behind the closest Warbler he could find. Nick ran over to Kurt, trying to help Jeff to hold back the struggling boy. Kurt suddenly stopped moving and his body became loose. He began shaking and it took a moment for the Warblers to register he was sobbing. "Blaine. Whatever this was. it's over. Go back to Sebastian." Kurt said in between sobs. Blaine began to approach the crying boy, but was cut off by Jeff who snarled in his face. "Don't you think you've done enough Blaine? Just go. Get Sebastian and get out of here. We don't want to see either one of you here again. And incase you didn't notice. You're both kicked out of the Warblers."

"Wh-What? You can't kick us out of the Warlbers. It has to have a vote." Blaine protested.

"Fine." Jeffy spat out. "Who all votes for Warblers Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe to be removed from the Warblers effective immediately?" The entire room- save Blaine and Sebastian- raised their hands. "I guess it's official. You are both now removed from the Warblers. Now get out." Blaine scanned the room for signs of regret and procedded to help Sebastian when he found none.

"Come on Kurt. Let's go to my dorm." With that Jeff, Nick and Trent went to Jeff's dorm helping the broken boy up the staircase and into the dorm.

* * *

**So there you have it. Chandler will probably appear in the next chapter. Please review. I'll update as soon as I finish writing them.**


	2. Cheerleading Coaches & Unholy Trinities

**~Chapter Two: Cheerleading Coaches and Unholy Trinities~**

"Kurt. We came as fast as we could." Wes and David came running into Jeff's dorm. By the time they had gotten there, Kurt had managed to stop crying and only shed a tear every once in a while.

"Seriously, Kurt. Are you sure that you don't want to stay here for the night? I mean, it's getting pretty late." Trent said. It was 8 and it was a 2 hour drive from Westerville to Lima and Kurt was in no condition to be driving anyways.

"You guys don't have to take pity on me. You were all Blaine's friends first." Kurt was trying to dodge the subject of staying over at Dalton. Where Blaine and Sebastian were boarding. A few dorms down.

Wes stared at Kurt outraged. "Look, Kurt. Sure, we _were-_emphasis on the were-friends with Blaine, but what he did to you was repulsive. And trust me when I tell you that none of us were as close to Blaine as he led you to believe." Kurt gave Wes a puzzled look. _So Blaine had been lying about that also._

"Wes, Thank you. But I also don't feel comfortable sleeping anywhere near Alpha Gay and Meerkat face. I thi-" Kurt was cut off by his cell phone ringing.

_*Yes I am the dictator the more guns I got the bet-*_

Kurt groaned at the ringtone, while the Warblers present gave him a quizzical look. Rolling his eyes, he quickly answered his phone, put it on speaker and held up his hand to stop them from asking him questions.

"Hello?"

"Porcelain. It has come to my understanding that you and Other Gay have broken up. So sweet Porcelain, would you care to enlighten me on to why you two broke up?" Kurt was taken aback by his former Coach's politeness and stared down at his friends who were currently torn between laughing and being sorry for Kurt.

"I'm glad to hear from you too Coach. And I'd rather not tell you any of my personal details."

"Come one Kurt. I'm not talking to you as your former Cheerleading Coach. I'm talking to you as a concerned adult." The Warblers' faces were now filled with confusion. _Kurt was a cheerleader?_

"Uhm. Can I have a friend explain. I really, just can't right now."

"Sure. Go ahead." Kurt passed his phone over to David, who had a look of horror on his face. He had heard all about Cheerleading Coach Sylvester. And mind you, none of it was pleasant.

"He-Hello?" David said, his voice trembling with fear.

"Give me your name, age, location, and how you and Kurt became friends." Sue barked into the phone, only causing David to become even more scared. Kurt only smiled and mouthed 'Stop. She can smell fear from miles away.'

David cleared his voice and spoke into the phone. "David Thompson Ma'am. 16, Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio. Kurt was spying on our glee club a few months ago and we met shortly after."

Sue murmured something along the lines of "Oh, sweet, sweet Porcelain."

"Fine then. Now, explain what happened, and if you leave out any details then so help me god I will personally go over to where you are and rip out your vocal chords." David trembled even more as she said this, and looked as though he was about to ruin his slacks.

"Yes Ma'am. You see, Jeff ,another boy in our glee club, told Kurt to meet him at a near by coffee shop. When they were both there Jeff told Kurt that he thought Blaine was cheating on him with a new Warbler. Then, Ku-"

"What the hell does a bird have to do with this?" Sue demanded

"Ma'am the Warblers is the name of our glee club. Kurt came over to Dalton and called Blaine out on the cheating issue. Kurt slapped Blaine and he got restrained by Jeff since he would have probably done more damage. Sebastian went up to Kurt saying extremely rude things and Kurt spit in his face and head butted him. Blaine confirmed that he had been cheating, but it wasn't really cheating because he was only pretending to be with Kurt so that he could destroy the New Directions next year. After all of that, Blaine and Sebastian got kicked out of the Warblers. And that's the whole story ma'am." David drew in a big breath. The line went silent for a minute or two as Coach Sylvester digested this information.

"Kurt. I sent three Cheerios a while ago. They should be arriving any minute now. Please get your things together and go with them. They'll take you back home. Oh and if I were you, I'd keep them away from Young Burt Reynolds." With that, Coach Sylvester hung up the phone leaving the boys wondering how she found out and who was coming over.

"Uhm, Kurt. I have a few questions." Nick said. Kurt nodded, having a good idea of what said questions would be.

"First. You were a cheerleader?" Nick said. The Warblers were staring at Kurt, eager to hear his response.

"Yes. I was. Sophomore year. I was cheerleader for a while. I think there might actually be a video on youtube. I'll show you guys sometime. And in case any of you were wondering, no I didn't tell Blaine. Hell, I didn't even tell him I was on the football team."

The last sentence only caused the others to grow wide-eyed and gape at the pale boy. _A football player? Kurt?_

"You. Were. A football player?" Trent said staring in shock.

Kurt merely nodded. "Yeah I was the kicker last year. In fact, I lead the McKinley Titans to their only victory." A smug smile was added at the end.

Shaking his head in disbelief Wes asked the next question Kurt was expecting. "So Kurt. Who are th girls that are coming and are they single?" Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"Knowing Coach Sylvester, she probably sent Santana, Brittany and Quinn over here. And I'm sorry guys, but Santana and Brittany are hopelessly in love, even though they may not quite know it, and Quinn is a rather... demanding girlfriend. Of course, Brittany does make a great girlfriend. And she can kiss well."

Once again, the Warblers gaped at Kurt. Only this time, their jaws dropped to the floor. "Wait so you and Brittany went out?" David asked.

"Yeah for a while. I'll go into the details another day." Luckily for Kurt, a knocking came at the door, followed by said door slamming wide open and a furious group of girl standing in front of the door.

"Where the hell is the hobbit, Kurt." Santana demanded. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the others in the room and she began to stare them down. Brittany ran over to Kurt and held him in her arms. "Dolphin. I am so sorry. If you want we can make out. 'Tana says that when she's having a bad day that my kisses always make it better." Trent, David, Wes, Nick and Jeff all stared at the odd scene happening.

Kurt blinked back a few tears that were threatening to spill again. "I'm alright boo. Can we just go. I really need to get back before my curfew. Besides how did you get in? Girls aren't allowed to come in Dalton." Everyone else became curious as well. No one had ever successfully managed to sneak in without having been inside at least three times.

"You seem to forget who our cheerleading coach is Kurt." Quinn stated matter-of-factly. Kurt merely chuckled at the mention of the demented coach. "Oh, Kurt. If I were you I'd seriously start coming with us. One, Coach Sylvester told us to have you back home by your curfew. And two, Santana looks as though she's about to hit Blaine and Sebastian in the Warblers."

"Wait, how did you..."

"Coach had her phone on three way."

Sighing, Kurt stood up and went over to his friends. "Well, I guess I'd better be going. I'll text you sometime later okay?" David smiled mischievously and whispered something in Wes' ear. Wes grinned from ear to ear and passed the message on to the rest of the boys present silently. Kurt soon found himself 'group-hugged' by the five boys and to this day, Kurt will swear that he didn't shriek. After Kurt finally regained his breath from chastising the boys he left with the Unholy trinity back to Lima.

* * *

**A/N: So I know I said that Chandler would probably be in this chapter. It appears as though my subconscious decided that right now is not the appropriate time to include Chandler. :'(. But don't fret. He will be included soon. Also, I have no idea why or even how Sue and the Unholy Trinity came to be in this chapter, much less this story. Blaine will be coming back soon. Chandler will appear soon. And Meerkat-I mean Sebastian will be coming back also.**

**houseofnightfan1: I do too. There are quite a few of them out there but not nearly as much as I would like. I'm planning on making this story several chapters long and Blaine will make various appearances. **

**gleekfreak211: Great minds think alike. But then again, Kurt doesn't really like violence. That was his moment of weakness.**

**Please Review. :)**


	3. Cause and Effects

** A/N Trigger: Self Harm. 'Nuff Said.**

* * *

~**Chapter Three: Cause and Effect~**

The car ride to Kurt's house was definitely awkward. Seeing as how he was only close to Brittany and the latter was riding shotgun he was left sitting next to Santana who was still seething at the thought of what Blaine did. "Maldito duende. La tía Snixxx **(1)** lo va a matar la próxima vez que lo vea." Santanna kept rambling throughout the whole car ride. Finally, after about an hour of comfortable- or was it awkward- silence Quinn decided to speak up.

"Kurt... We are so sorry for what he did. I know, I really do know, how much it hurts. And if there is anything, _anything_ at all that you ever need then please come to either one of us." Kurt could notice the sincerity in her voice.

"Why? Why would you three, the most popular cheerleaders at McKinley, take time out of your undoubtedly busy lives to help me, the gay boy." It was evident in his voice that Kurt was tired. He was tired of fighting, tired of keeping his walls up. Tired of everything.

Santana stopped her mumbling and grabbed Kurt's shoulders, forcing him to look at her. "Look Kurt. I know that we don't even talk. And when I do talk to you it's usually a joke about your sexuality. But Kurt, you have to understand, that even though we may not show it 99.9% of the time, we care about you. Now, you better get your act back together and toughen up, because the Kurt that I know would have shot me a bitchface by now and would have probably insulted me." Her 'pep talk' made Kurt chuckle and he threw his arms around the Latina. She tensed a bit before complete relaxing into the touch and hugging him back.

"Dolphin. We love you. Like 'Tana said we may not show it but we do care about you. And Quinn was right. You can come to us for anything at all." Kurt smiled at Brittany before reaching over and hugging her as well.

"As much as I hate to break up the group hug, we're at your house Kurt." Quinn said, a smile noticeable in her voice. Kurt broke away from the two girls and got out of the car, followed by the three cheerleaders. Brittany and Santana linked their arms with the lean boy as he fished out his key and opened the front door, revealing a group of teenagers. They looked as though they wanted to say something but they held their tounges once they saw that Kurt's arms were being held by the two girls.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kurt asked annoyed that they didn't at lease warn him beforehand. He knew his eyes were red and his face was surely red and blotchy.

"Dude. What the hell happened with Blaine?" Finn said, irritated that Kurt hadn't told him anything.

"What the hell are you talking about Finn?"

"White boy. Blaine told us that you went over to Dalton and slapped him. Then you head butted another Warbler." Mercedes said.

"Look Kurt, as much as I hate the whole enemy concept of yours and Blaine relationship, I believe that you should apo-" Rachel was cut short by Santana.

"Listen to me Hobbit" The angry Latina snarled. "If you suggest that Kurt apologize to Blaine I will go all Lima Heights on your scrawny ass. None of you know what happened."

"And you do?" Finn sneered.

"Yes Frankenteen. As a matter of fact all four of us know what actually went one. Six if you include Blaine and the criminal chipmunk." Quinn said, standing up for Santana.

The rest of the New Directions seemed confused as to who the criminal chipmunk.

"Just. Stop it!" Kurt yelled. He was actually thankful that his father and Carole were out on a date right now. Everyone was taken a back by Kurt's sudden screaming. "Stop all of this damn fighting. I am sick and tired of the fighting. If you really want to know what happened then come to the living room and I'll explain everything.

Kurt led the group to the living room and they got comfortable, knowing this would probably take a while. He drew in a breath and began recalling his horrible day starting from Mrs. Haggleburg's class. As he neared the end, a few tears threatened to escape from his and his fellow glee clubber's faces. When he finished a single tear escaped and stained his cheek.

"I am so sorry Kurt. We had no idea..." Tina said, tears fell down her cheeks as well.

"Yeah well save your apologies. Will everyone just get out?" The glee members glanced around. Kurt saw them and noticed that no one moved. "Now. Everyone out." Everyone scrambled to the door, giving Kurt a few sympathetic glances over their shoulders who just glared at them. Soon, only Finn and Kurt were left inside the house.

"Bro I-" Kurt cut off Finn with a glare. "Save it Finnegan. I don't need your sympathy. Especially after you basically did the same thing to Quinn. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to my room." Kurt got up from his seat and made his way to his room leaving a shocked Finn behind him.

Kurt closed his door behind him. Only then did he allow himself to completely break down. He laid down on his bed, realizing that every time that Blaine had told him he loved him it was just a lie. He ran over to his bathroom and began emptying his stomach into the toilet. After dry heaving for a few minutes he waited for signs of Finn in his room. Finally, he heard Finn scream, "Dammit, not again!", and then waited a few minutes to see if any of their parents would scold him. A few minutes later he decided it was safe and went into the kitchen, retrieving a knife, and went back into his room.

He knew that this would ruin his skin but he couldn't force himself to care. Carefully he raked the knife over his forearm and quickly went into the restroom so that the blood wouldn't stain the carpet. Kurt cut himself a few more times and then cleaned up. He put a few bandages on his arm, covering his wounds, and decided that it would be best if he wore some long sleeved clothing for a while. He placed the knife in between his mattress, knowing it would be safe there, and went to his bed, getting his journal from a drawer in the bedside drawer. Quietly he scrawled the events of today, letting his tears stain the pages and put the book back into his drawer once he was finished. Turning off the lights, Kurt let himself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Kurt cursed his internal clock for not letting him sleep in. He woke up at 7 and began to make himself a pot of coffee. After a much needed coffee he crept back into his room, thanking who ever heard him that no one else was awake. It was Saturday, and thankfully Mr. Shue decided to cancel the early morning practice. Unfortunately, he moved the rehearsal to the afternoon. Grumbling, Kurt made his way to the bathroom and began his moisturizerizing routine. When he reached his arms he noticed the long marks left from the day before were prominent, and if he was careful and kept them hidden, then the New Directions would surely worry, or even worse. They'd tell his dad.

Shuddering at the thought of his dad finding out, he began feeling guilty. He knew that if Burt did end up finding out that he had been harming himself, he'd probably end up in the hospital again. Making a mental note to put on a long sleeve shirt for the practice, he jumped into the shower.

* * *

Kurt had just gotten out of the shower and was putting on his favorite pair of skinny jeans when he heard his phone ring.

_Liar (liar). If we're keeping score. We're all choir boys at best. (Intrusive and arrogant). Liar (liar). If we're keeping score. We're all choir boys at best. (Intrusive and arrogant)._

Hesitating, he went over to his phone and although he really didn't need to look at the caller ID to know who it was (He had changed _Blaine's_ ringtone after the drama yesterday), he looked at it anyways confirming who he thought it was. Knowing it would probably cause him more grief than it was probably worth, he picked up his phone and pressed 'Answer.'

"Hello?" He forced his voice to come out strong, to show _him_ that everything that happened yesterday hadn't affected him.

"Hello. Gay face." Chills ran down Kurt's spine when he heard a voice he'd much sooner forget.

"My, my. If it isn't my favorite person in the whole wide world. Oh, and in case you couldn't tell, I was being sarcastic." It wasn't his best comeback, but he had no more energy left in him. It was as if all of his energy had been drained out of him.

"Shut it. Now listen here. You are pitiful. Did you know that this whole this was mostly Blaine's idea. In fact, here's Blaine now." Sebastian stopped talking and then Kurt heard his voice saying "Oh Blainey Bear! Kurtie here wants to talk to you." Kurt's heart rate began to increase. He had no intentions of talking to Blaine. The only reason he picked up his phone was to tell him to stop calling.

"Kurt?"

"Y-Yes?" Kurt hated himself for sounding so weak.

"Look Kurt. Was it unfair for me to use you? Maybe. Was it fair for me to seduce you? Probably not. But, it's not my fault that you go running to the first gay guy you see and fall in love with him. I don't love you. I love him. Get in through your head. Oh, and by the way, he's probably a lot better in bed then you will ever be." With that, Blaine hung up and Kurt ran to his bathroom and began to spill his contents again.

When he finished Kurt walked up to his mattress and got out the knife. Carefully, he placed a few cuts on his upper arm, making sure that the scars wouldn't be noticeable in short sleeved shirt. Once he was satisfied, he cleaned up and placed the knife back into his hiding place for possible future use.

Positioning himself so that the cuts wouldn't open, Kurt laid down on his bed. Sobs racked his body as he went over the conversation in his head.

"You are pitiful."

" I don't love you."

"I love him."

"...it's not my fault that you for running to the first gay guy you see and fall in love with him."

His mind ran over these thoughts over and over again until it was time for his rehearsal.

* * *

_A few weeks later (A week until school started again)_

"And a five, six, seven eight." Mr. Shue called, repeating the same dance steps with Mike. Mr. Shue had set up a mandatory booty camp over the summer to help improve everyone's dance steps. Everyone had initially complained (Who wants to spend their free time doing practices?) but they had all agreed that if they could at least fix Finn's dancing, then their chances to get to Nationals would be much. much better.

Kurt was sweating profusely by the time rehearsal was halfway done. He blamed the rigorous activity, although it was nothing compared to the cheerleading practices from his sophomore year. But, if was completely honest it was because of the new habits he had developed over the summer. He hadn't been eating, or sleeping and his cuts were growing bigger. No one had noticed, and he intended it to stay that way.

They were learning a particularly hard move when he felt dizzy. He fell onto the floor, clasping his head, the world spinning around him. He was vaguely aware that a few members were now coming near him and helping him lie down. Barely conscious, he heard the muttered sounds of, "Kurt!" and "Someone take off his damn jacket." coming from a few of his friends. We was completely aware, however, of the sensation of someone tugging his jacket off of him, and the collective gasps of member when they saw his arms.

On his forearms, pink scars varying from the size of a penny to the size of half a dollar bill covered his arms. A few fresh scars were forming, and were still a tint of red. Some of the older scars had faded quite a bit, but nonetheless, were still noticeable on his pale skin. Not only were the scars horrifying, but he seemed to lack muscle.

Kurt had never taken much to working out, but when he had worn short sleeved shirts the few muscles he had were distinctive on his lean figure. Now, however, he had been reduced to bones. His clothes, which had been personally tailored by him at one point, were now loose around him.

To say that Kurt looked sick and fragile would be the understatement of the century.

After taking in Kurt's appearance, they called an ambulance quickly deciding that Kurt was malnourished and in seriousness need of medical attention. Kurt had slowly begun to recover consciousness and nearly had a heart attack when he noticed the sympathetic and pointed stares his friends gave him. He knew that they were trying to help, but he couldn't help but feel that somehow they were only making everything worse.

When the ambulance arrived, they raised Kurt onto a gurney and slid him into the back of the ambulance. After much deliberation on part of the New Directions and the medics, ("No offense kid, but you two look nothing alike!) Finn had been allowed to ride with Kurt in the back. Quickly one by one, everyone began racing to the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Kurt. What have I done to him? D: Anyways, Chandler will be appearing in the next chapter or two. Blaine and Sebastian surprised me. Goodness gracious, I am a monster :(. I'm kind of sad seeing Kurt sad, but everything is going to start looking up for him soon. Papa Burt might be making an appearance soon, as well as Noah. **

**(1) So I had been watching Glee with Spanish subtitles on (My mom doesn't speak English well enough to understand the series) and I noticed that it had been spelled with three "x's". Weird**

**If any of you were wondering why Kurt would hurt himself and potentially his father, then keep reading. (Note: The reason stated here wan't the only reason he inflicted self harm) It make take a while for him to voice his opinions of his actions in this chapter though. And as to why I had decided that Blaine and Sebastian had been going out, or had at least known each other, was because in The First Time it looked kind of like a rehearsed first meeting between the two. But hey, that's just my way of interpreting things.**

**Oh and the title for this Chapter... So I randomly remembered those worksheet I used to do a long time ago in school. Where you had to write in cause and effects. For example: Cause: a tornado struck Dallas; Effect: Destruction occured (something along those lines at least :p)**

**Reviews would be lovely. :)**


	4. Encounters Reunions and Protective Bros

**~Chapter Four: First Encounters, Reunions and Protective Brothers~**

Kurt had finally been allowed out of the hospital. It had been a few days before the doctors had even considered letting him outside of the hospital since he was so malnourished. The cuts didn't really help anything either. When Kurt's father had gotten the call that Kurt had been taken to the hospital, Kurt was sure that he was going to have another heart attack. Burt had arrived quickly, more than likely breaking a few speed limits, and went to check up on Kurt. Carole had been assigned as his nurse, thus he was under constant supervision.

Burt almost broke down when he saw Kurt who had been sleeping for a while. He had lost Elizabeth and to see Kurt lying in a hospital bed with cuts and looking several pounds under weight brought back unpleasant memories of hospital visits.

Kurt grew increasingly annoyed at the fact of having to stay in the hospital for a while. Granted, his friends did come see him. In fact, Wes, Nick, David, Jeff and Trent had all gone to see him bearing several cups of coffee and a few teddy bears. They had been forced to leave since they were 'being too loud.'

The thing that annoyed Kurt the most though was that damned hospital gown. It was slightly open in the back, revealing a small (but still noticeable) amount of skin that had earned a few catcalls from the other members. Mostly Santana.

When Kurt went home he had realized that the next day was his first day back at school. And his last first day of Highschool. Deciding that everyone in school had probably already heard of 'that crazy gay kid that cut himself', he decided to give them something to stare at and began picking out an elaborate outfit.

At the end of the day, Kurt was exhausted, but still had one more thing to do before the school day started the following day. He grabbed his keys from the bowl at the entrance and told his dad that he was going out and would be back by curfew, barely managing to slide outside the door before he was met by his questioning father. Connecting the radio to his iPhone, Kurt prepared himself for the car ride the 'Between the Sheets.'

Kurt arrived at between the sheets fairly quickly and got out of his black Navigator, after checking his reflection in the mirror. When he entered the music store he set to finding the perfect piece for this week's assignment. Feeling/Emotions. That was all Mr. Shue had written on the white board. He wanted to have the students find an emotional song that describes how they felt at any time during summer.

As he was browsing through the music he heard someone approach him.

"Hello?" He heard a boy ask. Kurt glanced up, thinking it wasn't for him, he ignored it and continued to search when a small cough interrupted him again. Sighing Kurt glanced up expecting to find someone sneering, or taunting him.

What Kurt didn't expect to find, however, was a blonde boy around his age wearing a well constructed outfit, and big glasses. His jaw dropped a little bit when he saw him and he stared a little skeptically at the boy in front of him, not knowing his intentions. _He's a little cute, and he does have a sense of fashion. Dammit Kurt, snap out of it. Remember Blaine's words? "...it's not my fault that you for running to the first gay guy you see and fall in love with him."_

Sighing Kurt answered the boy. "Yes?"

"I like you're broach." The boy said, his voice audible throughout the whole store. Kurt was fairly certain he had seen blondie blush but pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Thank you" It wasn't his intention to answer the boy coldly.

"My name is Chandler Kiehl." Blondie-Chandler- said, extending his hand out, oblivious to what had just happened,

Cautiously, Kurt extended his own hand out and shook the boy, ignoring the warm feeling that passed through him when they shook hands.

"Kurt Hummel."

"So. Uh. Kurt. Are you planning on pursuing a career in music?" Quite frankly, Kurt was scared at how much energy this boy had. The boy had literally not stopped bouncing on the balls of his feet since they had met.

"Yes. I am. I'm planning on enrolling at NYADA actually."

Chandler's eyes grew wide. "NYADA?! That is soo cool. I'm actually enrolling at NYU." Chandler bounded to the other side of the music shelf that separated the two of them and stood in front of Kurt. Chandler looked at the book that had somehow ended up occupying Kurt's hands in between the talking. The smile on his face disappeared for a second or two, but Kurt was sure that his mind had made it up because the kid was like a freaking energizer bunny.

"Uhm. Kurt?" Chandler started. Whatever he had wanted to say, however died away quickly when Kurt's eyes widened in fear. Time seemed to slow down and everything appeared to be happening in slow motion. Blaine bounded up to Kurt and slapped him. The slap echoed throughout the building as the customers became quiet. "Whore." Blaine sneered at Kurt, as Kurt's eyes began to mist over and he reached to cup his stinging cheek. "What did I tell you? Didn't I tell you to not run off to the first gay guy you met?" Blaine said as tears began to spill from Kurt's eyes. "Answer me, Kurt! Did I, or did I not, tell you not to go running off with the first gay guy you meet?" Kurt flinched at the shorter boy's yelling. Blaine looked as though he was ready to slap Kurt again when they were interrupted.

"Oh hell no." Noah and Sam came running up to both of them. Blaine was beyond nervous. He hadn't known any of the New Directions as well as he had known Kurt, but he knew that Puckerman was not someone you wanted to get in a fight with. To his surprise, however, Sam was the one who ran up to him, pushing him against a column nearby.

"Give me one good reason for me to not pound your face in." Sam hissed. He grabbed the shorter boy's shirt, twisting it in his hand, and lifted him off the ground. The blonde boy Kurt had been talking to was slowly beginning to distance himself from the group of boys around Kurt, his frightened eyes growing even wider.

"Sam." Sam turned Blaine and himself around to Kurt, who was now breaking down on Puck's shoulder. Kurt sniffed a few more times before turning around to face him. "Sam. It's not worth it. Just let him go." Sam hesitated before dropping Blaine on the floor and letting go off his shirt.

Blaine saw his opportunity and began running towards the door. Just as he was reaching the door, four figures blocked the entrance. "Where do you think you're going, Frodo?" Coach Sue was flanked by Brittany, Santana and Quinn on her sides. Blaine looked at the group blocking the entrance and then at the group nearby Kurt and decided it would be better to go to try his chances with Sam and Puckerman.

"Disperse!" Coach Sue took out her megaphone (when did she get the megaphone?) and shouted into it. The people that had been staring at the scene jumped and began to look around the store in attempt to appear busy. Once the coach finished barking orders with her megaphone she turned to face the group of teenagers. "You!" Sue pointed at Blaine "I don't want you near Porcelain again! Do you understand me?" Blaine nodded his head violently, gulping as he did. "Good. Now get out of my sight."

Scrambling, Blaine went towards the exit, slowing down as he neared the three girls who had previously been blocking his way. Santana's eyes never left him, practically boring a hole into his the back of his skull. Finally, when everyone was sure that Blaine was far gone, Coach Sue bounded over to Kurt. "Kurt. Are you okay?" Kurt lifted his head off of Noah's shoulder, his eyes red and his skin blotchy.

"I'm fine. I think I'll go home now." Kurt started pushing himself off of Noah, but Noah only tightened his grip on Kurt. Chandler kept watching the scene, his own eyes started to water when he saw Kurt in Noah's tight embrace. _Oh they must be boyfriends. _Chandler hung his head and started to leave the music store, not staying to see or hear the rest of the conversation that took place.

"Noah. Let go of me." Kurt kept struggling to free himself from Noah, only to be hugged tighter and tighter. He managed to compose himself enough to lift his head again and glare at Noah. A few seconds passed before the mohawked boy began to feel uncomfortable and let go of Kurt.

"As I was saying." Kurt cleared his throat, his voice having been rough and raspy from the crying "I'm going home now." Kurt made his way to the door and Santana started going towards him. Sue merely held out her arms and shook her head signaling for the Latina to not try and follow Kurt. As Kurt neared his Navigator, Sam and Puck came running behind him.

"Hey Kurt! Hold up." Kurt sighed and turned around, his hand still on the handle. "Dude. I don't really think you're in any condition to drive."

"I appreciate your help, Noah, but I'm fine. And please stop referring to me as a 'Dude'"

"Look. Just let Puck drive and I'll follow behind you. We'll take you to your house and explain everything to your dad." Kurt's eyes widened at the mention of his dad.

"Oh no, no, no. You can NOT tell my dad anything that happened. He'll go ballistic."

"Dude." Puck gulped when he saw Kurt glare at him. "Hummel?" Kurt lowered his glare and gave him a pointed look, but signaled with his hands for Puck to continue. "We have to tell your dad. I will not take no for an answer. We need to get you a restraining order also. I'll call up some of my buddies in law enforcement to help you out. And I am driving you home." To emphasize his point he pried Kurt's hand from the handle and grabbed the keys to the car.

Resigning himself, Kurt got into the passenger seat, his meeting with Chandler long forgotten, and began dreading the talk that would surely take place with his father when they went home.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh! So there you have it. Chandler came into the story, and he met Kurt. Granted, it wasn't under the most favorable conditions, but nonetheless they met. Chandler will be back soon. Meeting with Burt in the next chapter. MAYBE a little Sebastian.**  
**The number of people reading this and following and favoriting is amazing! Seriously! Thank you so much!**  
**gleekfreak211: Hell doesn't even begin to cover the price everyone has to pay. Noah and Sam (although it is used a little too much in the fandom) are now like brothers to Kurt.**


	5. Protective Papa Burt and Brothers

**~Chapter Five: Protective Papa Burt and Brothers~**

Kurt took in a deep nervous breath as Noah parked his baby in front of his house. He closed his eyes, trying to take a moment to calm himself. Sam parked behind them and started to honk his horn, growing impatient. Kurt decided to ingore this and continue trying to calm himself down and not turn into a nervous mess.

"Uh. Kurt. We're here." Noah said, irritating Kurt. "Sorry." Puck muttered. Kurt let it go and opened his door, getting out and going to his front door, Puckerman and Sam following closely behind him. Kurt extended his hand out to Pcuk, retrieving his house key. Once they stepped inside, Puck yelled. "Mr. Hummel! We've got something to tell you." Kurt hit Puck in the arm, scolding him for potentially scaring his father.

Burt came bounding in from the garage, still wearing his overalls and grease stains covering his skin and clothing. "I've told you before. Just call me Burt." Burt said to Puck who was currently raiding the refrigerator. "So, Puck, Sam. What brings you here? Finn isn't going to be home for a while." Puck was about to respond when Sam answered.

"Mr. Hummel." Burt gave Sam a glare. "Er. Right. _Burt._ We actually need to talk to you about something. Concerning Kurt." Burt paled at the implication that something may be happening to his son again.

"I'll go make us some coffee. Please, sit down in the dining room." Following Kurt, the boys sat down on either side of him. When Mr. Hummel had returned with four cups of coffee, the boys had already rehearsed what they were going to tell Burt. "Spit it out. What's going on." Burt narrowed his eyes at the boys, looking each one in the eyes as he did.

"Dad. I need you to listen. And please try to keep calm." Kurt soothed. Burt began to tense, but after seeing the pleading in his son's eyes he forced himself to relax a little. Taking this as a sign to continue, Sam began to speak up.

"Burt. I'm going to be straight forward with you. And I apologize in advanced for my language. You remember Blaine?" Burt's eyes flared with anger at the mention of Blaine's name. "I'm going to take that as a yes. He's an asshole. Neither one of us two..." Sam pointed his finger between Puck and himself "want that bastard near Kurt." Sam paused to take in a deep breath, not wanting to let his emotions take control of him.

"Today. He came near Kurt. And slapped him. And God knows what else he would have done if Puck and I hadn't gotten there. That douche came too close for comfort to Kurt. And I have no idea what the hell happened for Blaine to slap Kurt, but I don't _ever_ want that to happen again." Sam's fists were now clenched tight, forming a fist. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breath. As he opened his mouth to speak, puck interrupted him.

"Sir, no words can describe how much I wanted to pummel him to pieces then and there. And no matter how much of a badass I think I may be, I know that Kurt needs someone to be with him to protect him from Blaine." Kurt let out a huff of indignation at Puck's suggestion that he needed help protecting himself. "Chill, Kurt. It's the truth and you know it. Anyways, that little fucker called Kurt a whore. And then he went on talking about some other bullshit." Puck looked at Burt, who was currently taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself down, straight in the eyes. "Burt, Kurt is like my brother. And I love nothing more than for you to go to shoot that kid straight in the balls. And I would be all for it if I weren't on parole. I want Kurt to get a restraining order on Blaine." Everyone stared at Puck with a mixture of confusion and shock.

The three teenagers had discussed getting a restraining order on Blaine, but none of them had really planned on telling Burt that until he needed to sign the papers. Which is why, when Puck told Burt, Kurt stood up and started going up to his room, upset that Puck had told his father more than he wanted him to know. "Kurt. Come back down here." Kurt froze in mid step but refused to join them in the kitchen. "I mean it. Kurt. _Now._" Knowing that they would probably haul him downstairs he made his way back into the kitchen and sat in his previous spot.

"Kurt." Burt began "I know that you might still have feelings for Blaine." Kurt winced. If he was being completely honest, he still did have feelings for Blaine-not that he would ever tell anyone. "But, none of us want to see that sick bastard near you again. I _am_ going to file a restraining order against him." Kurt sunk a little in his chair. Sure, Blaine had slapped him but it was only because Kurt had slapped him first. _No Kurt. Remember what he did._ Kurt shook his head as though he was trying to clear his mind. "Fine. Go ahead and file the restraining order. I wont stop you." The other three's head snapped towards Kurt. They had expected him to at least put up a fight and defend Blaine.

"Okaaay." The conversation ended awkwardly and the guys were just drinking their coffee when Carole came back with Finn. "It was so awesome mom. The trucks were like _vroooooom_ and then the crash was like _pshuuuu_ an-" Finn stopped at the sight of the Puck, Sam and Burt laughing and Kurt rolling his eyes. Finn's cheeks turned red, realizing that they must have heard his awesome sound effects.

"Soooo, how long were you guys listening?" Finn asked, trying to make it sound casual only for it to come out in a rushed mess. "Long enough to hear you make those _totally awesome_ sound effects." Puck said, while Sam began to imitate the sound effects Finn had made. Groaning, Finn covered his face with his hands. Kurt was relieved that the topic that had been going on had been dropped and he began to make his way to his room.

Closing the door behind him, Kurt allowed himself to break down. They were going to make sure that Kurt never saw Blaine again. Unable to cope, Kurt went over to his bed, doing something he had sworn to not do again. After relieving himself of his emotions, Kurt cleaned up and went over to his bedside, retrieving his journal and writing in it.

_I can't deal with this anymore. They are going to separate Blaine and me. And I know I should hate him but I can't. It's physically impossible for me to hate him. Today was a living hell. I may still love Blaine, but I am sick and tired of people stepping all over me and making my decisions for me. But not anymore. I'm going to make sure that no one messes with me ever again, starting at McKinley. Tomorrow, a new Kurt Hummel will walk the halls._

Kurt closed his journal and tucked it back into his beside. He went off to his closet to make a few alterations on his outfit and went to his bed. For the first time in a long time, Kurt Hummel was able to fall into a deep stress free sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Angsty. Papa Burt came out of his cave and he ain't happy. There will be hell to pay for making his son hurt. And I'm making sure that Blaine pays it. Sorry for not updating yesterday. Had a ton of homework to do. I will not be updating tomorrow, I have a field trip and won't be able to have a computer until Saturday, And Saturday is my birthday party so I might not update until Sunday. **

**Thank you so much for reading, favoriting, reviewing and following! Keep doing so. :)**


	6. The New Kurt Hummel

**~Chapter Six: The New Kurt Hummel~**

Kurt was nervous- beyond nervous. Today was his last first day of high school. And he was starting it by being someone completely new. His usual wardrobe was now replaced with something a bit more... black. He had a tight white v neck shirt on, that made his abs noticeable. He opted to pair the shirt with pair of black skin-tight skinny jeans that left nothing to the imagination on either side. Black boots covered the lower part of his skinny jeans. Knowing it would be chilly, Kurt grabbed a black leather jacket and put it on.

Deciding that he should do something new to his face, he grabbed a bottle of black eyeliner-that Mercedes had left of course- and outlined his eyes making them pop. He ran his hands through his perfectly coiffed hair making it look similar to the tousled look he wore during the _Born This Way_ number last year. Taking one good look at the mirror and admiring his assets he went downstairs to have some breakfast. "Kurt. Ish dat youf?" Finn asked, his mouth full of toast. Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Finnegan. How many times have I told you to not talk with your mouth full?" Finn went from angry- he didn't like being called Finnegan- to embarrassed. Swallowing carefully Finn answered back. "Sorry. I'm ready for school." Kurt walked over to the closet opting to get a nutrigrain bar for his breakfast and a coffee. He grabbed his keys and went to his car, Finn following him.

The car ride to school was awkward to say the least. Finn looked as though he wanted to question Kurt on his new look but every time he opened his mouth Kurt would glare at him and he would shrink down in his seat. Kurt made sure that no one knew why he had a change in clothing. Everyone had to be surprised, no one could know. When they arrived at the school Finn got out and began walking inside and Kurt stayed inside his car, putting the finishing touches on his hair. Carefully, he tousled his hair a little more and got out of his car, locking the door and began walking towards the building.

"Hey fairy!" Azimio began to walk towards him, his cronies right behind him. Kurt froze and turned around to face them, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "You think that just cause you change out of your fairy clothes that you can get away from us? It's not simple." Azimio snapped his fingers and one of his Neanderthal friends went up to Kurt, seizing his arm roughly. Kurt turned around and grabbed the other teenagers arm, putting it in a hold behind his back. The other boy yelled out in pain, attracting the attention of some kids nearby.

"The fuck? When did the fag learn how to fight?" Some other guy asked. Kurt just bent the boy in front of him's arm even more, making the boy cry out even more, this time attracting the attention of a teacher. "Kurt! Let him go." Mr. Shue came running towards them, a look of shock and confusions masked his face. Kurt let go after giving the other boy's arm one final tug and then pushing him onto the floor. The boy scrambled up and ran off with Azimio.

"Kurt. What has gotten into you?" The question flared something inside of Kurt.

"What's wrong with me? Why does something always have to be wrong with me. I can't go around and try to be normal without someone finding something wrong with me. Can't you just leave me the fuck alone? You act like you care and like you're the coolest person ever! Well sorry to break it to you Shuester, but you're not!" Kurt was breathing hard by the end of his rant, his eyes bright with rage.

Mr. Shue looked taken a back before regaining his composure. "Kurt. Principle's office now." Great. School hadn't even started and he was already in trouble. Huffing, he walked past a crowd of kids who had been staring at him the whole time.

* * *

Kurt was dreading going to Glee Club practice after school. After being in the principle's office for the majority of the day, he had been let go with detention. He'd apologized to Mr. Shue goodness knows how many times, to which Mr. Shue just dismissed with his hands saying it was okay and that it had happened in the heat of the moment. Of course, he had asked Mr. Shue to not tell anyone of what happened afterwords and to just tell them that he had gotten detention and nothing else.

He sat down in the top corner of the risers and waited for the glee club to file in and suspected that they would excitedly together and more than likely exclude him. Hi suspicions were confirmed not long after when they got in and sat down. Mr. Shue came after them and began to quieten them down.

"Okay. Guys. I left you an assignment the week before school. Which was to find a song that describes how you felt at any point during the summer and to sing it. Now who-"

Mr. Shue was interrupted by Sam who had been missing throughout the meeting. "Sorry guys. I was a little occupied showing the new kid around school." Sam stepped aside to show another boy, shorter than him, standing with a 'deer caught in the headlights' look and was wringing his hands nervously. "Guys." Sam said "This is Chandler Kiehl."

Kurt hadn't bothered looking up until he heard the name. _Where have I heard that name before?_ His thoughts were broken when he heard Chandler speak. "Uh. Hi. I uh. I want to audition." Chandler kept fiddling with his hand and looked down.

If everyone's attention wasn't on him before, it sure was now. The glee club members were looking him up and down, some seeing if he was a threat and others, Santana, were determining his orientation. Deciding to chance it, Santana said his name. "Chandler. Everyone inside here knows that I like Britt Britt. And I'm a judgemental Bitch. Which means, that I have awesome gay dar. And boy, you're setting it off even more than Hummel over here." She pointed in Kurt's direction with her thumb and Chandler looked over, not having noticed Kurt sitting in the chair. His eyes grew wide, and his breath hitched. _Wow. He manages to look intimidating and gorgeous at the same time._ Chandler shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts and a blush began to creep onto his face.

"Alright guys." Mr. Shue said interrupting the teens "Chandler. Whenever you're ready feel free to audition." Chandler sucked in a deep breath and stood behind Brad, asking permission to use the piano. He took his seat before he began talking again.

"Hello. I am Chandler Kiehl and I will be singing _Hometown Glory_ by Adele." He began playing the piano, the notes ringing clearly throughout the choir room, captivating his audience members who were now eager to hear what he had to offer. The music began to pick up, getting louder at the same time.

I've been walking in the same way as I did Missing out the cracks in the pavement And tutting my heel and strutting my feet

Chandler closed his eyes, losing himself completely in the music, temporarily forgetting that he had an audience watching him. Kurt was mesmerized by Chandler's voice. He knew that the blonde could sing but he had no idea that a small energetic boy like that could sing with such raw emotion. Listening carefully to the song, Kurt realized that this song described how he felt about his situation with Blaine over the summer.

Round my hometown

Memories are fresh

Round my hometown

Ooh the people I've met

Are the wonders of my world

Are the wonders of my world

Are the wonders of this world

Are the wonders of my world

A single tear escaped Kurt eyes as he continued to listen to Chandler singing. He quickly wiped it away and forced himself to remember the last words that Blaine had told him over the phone. _"...it's not my fault that you for running to the first gay guy you see and fall in love with him." _Kurt ducked his head to the right so that no one would notice more tears coming out from his eyes.

I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque I love to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades I like it in the city when two worlds collide You get the people and the government Everybody taking different sides

Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit Shows that we are united Shows that we ain't gonna take it Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit Shows that we are united

Chandler finished the song,his eyes still closed and his fingers ghosting over the keys. He opened his eyes slowly in fear of finding that the member didn't like his song choice or his voice. To his surprise, they were wearing grins-with the exception of Kurt who was purposefully avoiding Chandler looking at anything but him. The New Directions began clapping and cheering already imagining the Nationals trophy in their hands. "Alright guys. I think it's unanimous. Welcome to New Direction Chandler!" The cheering grew louder and Mr. Shue walked up to Chandler to give him a congratulatory slap on the back.

The blonde boy hollered in pain at the contact. The cheering stop and Kurt turned his head to look directly at Chandler. _What was that?_ Kurt wondered. New Directions sat staring at the new member confusion and worry evident on their faces. "Oh. I am so sorry Chandler. Are you okay?" Mr. Shue was worried. He hadn't slapped Chandler hard at all. In fact, it was his special small slap that he reserved for Kurt, since the boy appeared small and fragile.

"Oh... Uhm... Sorry. I- er get scared easily." Chandler said, trying to brush off his yell. The glee club members seemed to buy it quickly and turned their attention elsewhere. Kurt, however, seemed to hesitate before disregarding it. He knew Chandler was lying-he'd done the same thing before. Right now, he decided, was not the time to be concerned over Chandler. He wouldn't-_couldn't_- lose his new persona.

"Okay." Mr. Shue said, drawing out the 'O'. "Why don't you take a seat?" He motioned towards an empty chair that Chandler sat in before continuing. "This week's lesson was to pick a song that describes your feeling from over the summer. Would any of you like to go?" Rachel raised her arm immediately and Kurt couldn't suppress the sigh that came. "I would." Rachel said, going to stand in the middle of the choir room. Rachel poured her heart out into the song over her rekindled love for Finn that grew over the summer. Rachel sat back down in her seat once she finished and Mr. Shue stood in the front again.

"Wow. That was intense." Mr. Shue commented."Would anyone else like to go?" No one raised their hand and the glee club coach sighed and looked at his watch. "It's time to go anyways. I expect all of you to come prepared tomorrow with your songs." Mr. Shue dismissed the teenagers. Half of them looked excited for whatever activity they had later; the other half looked sad at the thought of having to do their homework for the next couple of hours.

Kurt grabbed his backpack and began walking towards the exit, waiting for the herd of kids to give him enough room. Once they moved, Kurt began making his to his Navigator and back home. "Hey Kurt!" Kurt stopped in his tracks. He could hear the sound of Chandler's shoes trying to hurry up and catch him. He turned around to come face to face with a red faced Chandler. "How are you?" Chandler's face was lit up with a smile and Kurt began growing irritated by Chandler's ever-lasting happy mood.

"Fine." Kurt responded. He wasn't really in the mood for Chandler's small talk and he really felt the urge to grab the knife lurking under his mattress and give in to the temptation to cut. "I was wondering if you would want to maybe go to the Lima Bean today?" Chandler suddenly found his shoes interesting after he asked Kurt. Kurt was about to say no and make up an excuse when he thought it over. _No. Don't make an excuse. Just say no. This new you doesn't need to give explanations._ Kurt shook his head and said "No." With that, Kurt walked back to his Navigator leaving a deflated Chandler behind him.

* * *

**A/N: So I took a long time updating because I have had a test every single day this week. And I was busy over the weekend. But hey, I updated tonight. Kurt's going to keep changing and Chandler won't give up on Kurt. Blaine, Sebastian and Burt might make an appearance next chapter. Also, I might start making my chapters longer. Song is Hometown Glory by Adele. I have an Adele playlist on repeat at least twice a day and this song came on and I'm like "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever. Hearing you on Spotify today... that was a moment for me. About you. I like this song this chapter would just be an excuse to use you." XD**

**Thank you so much for favoriting, following and reviewing! :D**


	7. Brotherly Advice and Repercussions

**Warning: Mention of Self Harm**

**A/N: So I'm taking a little break from this fic since I'm like seriously bomboarded with a ton of stuff from school. I'll be back in a week or two. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**~Chapter Seven: Brotherly Advice and Repercusssions ~**

Chandler stood in the parking lot, wondering what he might have said to make Kurt say no. He replayed the past couple of conversations he's had when Kurt was present. As far as he knew, he hadn't said anything that could have been offensive to Kurt. _Oh. I forgot. That mohawked guy from glee must be his boyfriend._ He looked to his right to find said boy looking right at him leaning against a dumpster. Chandler felt tingle of fear and walked to his car contemplating on how he could just go as friends with Kurt.

Kurt rushed home after his conversation with Chandler. _He must be playing with me. He must be metrosexual, I mean look at the way he dresses and his hair! Surely he's heard all of the rumors about me and wants to do the same thing as Blaine. Rip my heart out. And if he does, then I don't think that I could take much more._ Kurt parked in his driveway and silently thanked whoever was listening for his dad not being home. He unlocked his door and rushed into his room to find someone sitting in his bed.

"Noah. What the hell. How did you get into my house. And my room! I always have it locked whenever I'm gone, the last time I didn't Finn destroyed half of my stuff." Kurt was beyond pissed. The urge to cut had grown on his way to home and finding Puck on his bed only made it worse.

"Chill. I need to talk to you." Puck said as he stood up from the bed. He raised his hands a little, palms up to show Kurt he didn't intend to do anything. Kurt relaxed just a tiny bit and took a deep calming breath. "Look. I saw what happened at the parking lot after school." Kurt tensed again and began to deny anything Puck might have been implying when he got cut off.

"Don't even try to deny it Kurt. That Chase dude-or whatever his name is- basically asked you out and you flat out told him no." Kurt began wondering how he had known and was going to ask when he got interrupted yet again. "I was standing against the dumpster the whole time." _Oh shit. He must read minds._ "I don't read minds Kurt." Kurt's eyes widened. _How did he know? _"I know because it's written all over your face. Stick around with me and your poker face will be flawless." Puck chuckled and Kurt joined in, knowing that it was the truth.

Puck stopped laughing and looked at Kurt straight in the eye. "Kurt. I need to know. What the hell is going on with you? And I don't want any of the 'I'm fine. Don't worry about me.' bullshit you're probably going to tell me. I need to know what's going on and I need to know now." Puck demanded. Seeing Kurt's hesitation he added, "I'll bring Sam here too." Kurt shivered. It was one thing to have Puck corner him, it was another to be cornered by Puck _and _Sam.

"Fine, asshole. I'll tell you. Just... It's pretty long." Kurt trailed off. He was visibly uncomfortable, and while Puck usually never pressured someone into doing something, this was important and he wanted- _needed- _to know what was going on to his 'brother'. "Yeah. No one's going to be home for a while. So how about the living room?" Puck suggested. Kurt merely nodded and they both headed downstairs. "I'm going to go make some coffee." Kurt said and headed to the kitchen. Puck grunted in acknowledgement and went to sit down in the living room.

Kurt came back a few minutes later with two cups of coffee. "Ok. So i've already told you what happened the day during Mrs. Haggleburg's class. That day after everyone left I went into my room. I waited to see who was home and when I thought it would be safe I-I." Kurt couldn't bring himself to say it so instead he showed Puck his forearms. They had scars scattered all over. Puck cursed and grabbed his forearm to get a better look. "Princess." Puck said somberly. "Why?" Just one word. That was all it took to have Kurt break down. "It's just that I-I had thought that B-Blaine was the one. And it was a lie. An-d after I did it I fe-felt better. Puck I am soo sorry. I-" Kurt was cut off by a hug from Puck. "It's okay Kurt. We don't have to keep going." Kurt shook his head.

"No. I have to do this." Sniffling, Kurt pushed against Puck and sat back up. "That same day, I got a call from Blaine. I was going to tell him he had some nerve calling me, but when I answered it wasn't Blaine. It was Sebastian. He told me I was pitiful and then he told Blaine to get on the phone. Blaine told me that he didn't love me and he loved Sebastian and that it wasn't his fault that I 'fall in love with the first gay guy I see.' I cut myself on my upper arm and then I went to rehearsal. Weeks later was when the rehearsal thing happened and I got sent to the hospital. I tried to stop cutting, Puck, I really did, but I couldn't. And then I was at Between the Sheets. And Chandler was there, now that I think of it. Blaine showed up and slapped me and you know what happened afterwards."

Puck nodded and scrunched up his face in disgust at what had happened at Between the Sheets. He mentally thanked Sam for suggesting that they go there to pick out some music. "Puck." Kurt's voice interrupted him. "I-I think I still love Blaine." Puck tensed, "Even after what that bastard did?" Kurt nodded and Puck sighed. "Well, I know it's pretty much useless to try to change your mind. But Kurt. Don't give in to him, no matter what he says. You matter, Kurt. And don't you ever dare to forget that." Kurt teared up at that and hugged Puck tightly, muttering a small ''Thank you."

They parted and sat in silence for a few minutes. "So. What about Chandler? I'm pretty sure he likes you." Kurt's cheeks reddend. "I don't really think I should. I mean I'm not certain he's gay; maybe he just asked me to get to know me better as a friend. And besides. I'm not sure if I even like him like that. Sure, he's cute but I barely know the guy." Kurt rambled. Puck chuckled. "Chill. Look. There will be a time where you have to decide between Blaine and Chandler. And between you and me... I hope it's Chandler." Puck winked and went to the front door leaving Kurt to sort out his feelings.

* * *

The next day Kurt went to find Puck at his locker. Puck was swarmed with underclassmen girls who were ogling him. A mischievous smirk grew on Kurt's face as he neared the group. He looked around to see if anyone else was there and was satisfied when he found no one else. Lowering his voice Kurt began to speak. "Hey baby. Last night was incredible. I hope we can do it again." Kurt grabbed Puck's arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The girls blushed and walked away, leaving the two teenagers alone. "What the hell Hummel!" Puck exclaimed. Kurt burst out laughing. "That was priceless." Kurt said in between laughs.

Puck grabbed Kurt in a head grip and began giving him a noogie. "Let me go!" Kurt screamed. Puck let Kurt go and Kurt got out his mirror checking the damage done to his hair. After fixing it to the best of his abilities, Kurt turned to face Puck. "Puck. You can't tell anyone about yesterday. That includes Sam and Finn. This," Kurt gestured at his new appearance "has to remain a secret. I can't have anyone giving me shit this year."

"I know. I won't tell anyone Kurt. You can trust me." Kurt scanned Puck's eyes and found only honesty. He nodded and started walking the other way towards his first class.

* * *

By the time school ended Kurt was ready to go home and fall asleep the whole weekend. He found that Chandler was in three of his classes, and sat beside him in one. _Great. I'm pretty sure the universe is out to get me. _Kurt walked to glee club and sat down at the farthest corner. "Hey white boy." He heard Mercedes say. "What's up? You've been acting differently lately. And I heard about yesterday in the morning. Why would you say that to Mr. Shue?" Kurt's eyes flashed with anger.

"So now you're talking to me and worrying about me? Well save it. I don't need anyone to worry about me. Pretty much everyone in here only worries about me when it's convenient for them. Anyone remember last year? When my dad was in the hospital and the only thing any of you cared about was my lack of faith in a god?" Kurt began yelling at everyone in the room. Suddenly he turned back to Mercedes. "And _you._ You pressured me into going to church after I told you time and time again that I didn't want to go!" Kurt stood up and walked to the front of the classroom.

"And this summer. When I was going through all of my shit. None of you took any time out of your busy schedules to even ask me if I was okay. It took me going to the freaking hospital for any of you to acknowledge that something was wrong with me. And even after none of you even tried to talk to me. Hell. I think that only Sam and Puck even cared about me. Even Finn was too busy to care about his fucking brother. You know what? I'm sick of this. If any of you want to be a good friend why don't you pull your head out of your asses and actually give a shit about someone other than yourselves." The girls were crying and the guys except for Sam, Puck and Chandler looked remorseful.

Everyone knew it was true. They were so self absorbed this summer that none of them even took the time to talk to Kurt. Well, everyone except Sam and Puck. Chandler looked confused. _What the hell happened to him?_ He wondered. Kurt spoke up again. "Tell Mr. Schue that I'm not feeling well. I need some time." With that Kurt left the club, not once looking back.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh! I've finally updated again. Blaine will be back next chapter with a personality change. **

**kawaii01: thank you! :) That review means a lot. **

**Please keep reviewing, reading, subscribing, and favoriting :)**


	8. Not a Chapter :(

Sorry not an update!

So I've been busy this week with after school events. The good thing is that I have none tomorrow. The bad thing... I'm stumped on chapter eight. I have been writing another fic while my block gets through. I will post chapter eight as soon as I write it. I'm thinking this story won't be as long as I wanted it to be. Which means, that there may only be a few more chapter left until it's over. Don't worry. I'm writing a Kurtbastian story, which I can garuntee is better than this one.

Please keep reviewing, following and favoriting :)


	9. Moving on and New Beginnings

**~Chapter Eight: Moving on and New Beginnings~**

Kurt pulled into the park, still a little livid from his screaming. He walked around the area, his hand shoved down his skinny jeans. He had been nearing the monkey bars when he heard a strangled sob. Curious he looked towards the source and found Blaine sitting down on a nearby bench.

Blaine's hair was ungelled, revealing his messy curls. His navy Dalton uniform was wrinkled and looked slept in. His eyes were rimmed red from the crying and stubble was beginning to become noticeable. Blaine looked as though he's just been through hell.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and sat down on the bench, not sure of what he should do. Hesitantly, Kurt reached out for Blaine's shoulder and began ro rub his hand in consolation. Blaine stopped sobbing and looked at Kurt, his eyes widening when he realized who it was. "Ku-Kurt." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and hugged him tightly. "I-I'm so sorry Kurt."

Kurt, uncomfortable with the affection from his ex-boyfriend, unwrapped Blaine's arms from around him and placed the arms in Blaine's lap. "Blaine. Are you okay?" Blaine shook his head. "What happened?"

"Seb-Sebastian left me here." Kurt tensed. _Sebastian left him here alone like this?_ "Why did Sebastian leave you here?" Kurt asked.

"Sebastian. He cheated on me. We ditched class and went to the the movies. And when we got there, this _guy_ came up to him and gave him a kiss. Then, Sebastian introduced me to his _boyfriend. _And then he broke up with me. In the middle of the movie theatre." Blaine's eyes were brimmed with tears once more.

Kurt bit his bottom lip. _Wow. Talk about karma._ Kurt shook his head. _No. you're supposed to help him. Not judge him._ "Blaine... I'm not really sure what to say." Kurt said honestly. What was he supposed to say?

"Kurt. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for making you feel like this. I was such a dumbass for making you feel this way." Blaine said. Kurt grew angry. "Stop Blaine." Kurt said, confusing the other boy. "Stop this. Look I'm sorry that this happened to you but you can't really come to me and expect me to forgive you. You broke my heart. And now I'm supposed to forgive you because the same thing happened to you? Look, I really am sorry that this happened, but I can't do this."

Kurt looked around and didn't notice a car in sight. "Did you drive here?" he asked Blaine and sighed when Blaine shook his head. Kurt pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts before finding the right person.

"Hello. Thad? Yeah, it's me Kurt. Are you busy? No? Do you think you can come to the park? It's Blaine. He's a mess. Okay bye." Kurt put his cell phone away and turned his attention back to Blaine.

"Thad's going to be here in a few minutes. He's coming to pick you up and take you back to Dalton. Look Blaine. At one point I thought that I had loved you, but after watching you hurt me time and time again, I realize that I can't do this anymore. So Thad is going to come here, take you to Dalton, and you're going to tell him everything that happened. Because I'm not sure that I should be the one consoling you when I had the same thing happen to me, by you."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence and within minutes, Thad arrived in his Hummer. "Blaine?" Thad called out. Blaine rushed to the other boys arms and allowed himself to be whisked away, leaving Kurt alone in the park.

About an hour later, Kurt decided to head back home, knowing that if he didn't arrive soon everyone would worry. He made his way back to his Navigator deciding to try and avoid everyone and try and sort out his feelings in the comfort of his room.

When Kurt reached his house he sat in his car, thinking of a way to sneak in without being caught. He decided to just chance it and race to his room as soon as he got in. He went to the front door and opened it and instead of being greeted by the darkness that usually resides at this time of day he was greeted by the faces of Puck and Sam.

"Kurt!

"Princess!"

Sam and Puck shouted when they saw Kurt enter. Kurt jumped and closed his eyes, trying to get his heartbeat to slow back down. "Goddamnit guys. You can't just appear out of nowhere and scare someone like that. I could have had a freaking heart attack." The other two boys cowered down as they kept getting shouted at by Kurt and received death glares.

After two minutes of shouting Kurt stopped. "Why are you guys here? Besides the obvious we practically live here excuse." Puck and Sam looked at each other and began speaking at the same time.

"We were worried when you didn't come back and left early and couldn't find you."

"You left and we tried finding you and we thought you'd be here, but you weren't so we decided to wait."

Kurt held up his hand. "Stop!" The younger boys stopped immediately and waited for Kurt to keep talking. "Good. Now Sam, I want you to explain to me why you were almost the cause of my untimely death." Sam inhaled and began speaking.

"Okay. So, you blew up at practice and nobody knew what to do. And then Chandler suggested that someone go find you and he was about to go when I told him that you would probably listen to Puck and me more so we left and tried to find you. We thought you would have gone to the Lima Bean but you weren't there. So then we tried your house and you weren't here either. And we decided to just wait until you came home." Sam said in one breath. Kurt let his brain catch up to the words before speaking again. "Ookay. How did you get inside?"

Puck smirked "Oh come on Princess. Don't think we don't know that you keep a spare key under mat for Finn." Kurt blushed. After having Finn call him almost every single day saying he lost the key or he left it inside he decided to just leave a spare key under the mat telling him to stop bothering him.

"Kurt. Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Kurt's eyes flickered with apprehension before he spoke, choosing his words carefully. "I'm... okay. I think that I just need some time by myself. I'm going up to my room." Kurt rushed to his room leaving a very confused Sam and Puck in his living room.

* * *

Dear Journal,

So I know this isn't the usual way I write my entries, and if anyone were to ever find this then I'd basically be screwed, but I don't care. My feelings for Blaine are a wee bit more subdued than before, but there's still this nagging in my heart that doesn't want to let him go. I'm determined to find out what exactly it is about him that does so and to try to remove it as much as possible, but I fear that it'll take a long time to do so.  
Puck and Sam are like brothers to me. I want to open up to them, I really do, but I'm not sure if I should. I'm torn between giving them a chance and just blocking them out like everyone else. These walls I've built, the ones that have kept an ounce of sanity in me, could come crumbling down if I did, and the results could be disastrous. But... They could help me. They might be able to save me. Maybe, just maybe, I should give them a chance.  
I think that I might end up abandoning my bad boy act. It felt good to do that to my bullies but I feel like I'm becoming the very thing I hated. Therefore, I'm reverting back to my usual stylish clothing and becoming once again saint Hummel for my own though I'm reverting back to Saint Hummel, I don't think I could ever fully become him again.  
Chandler seems like a nice guy. If I was still the old me, before I had even met Blaine, I'd probably jump at the chance to get to know him. But this new me, this new Kurt, isn't so sure. His outburst during glee the other day was suspicious. And his cover up story was obvious. He's hiding something. Should I try and find out what it is, or should I end up blocking him out like I've done with so many people that I know?

Kurt closed his journal and tucked it back in its place. He lay in bed for a few minutes, struggling to get a good night's rest, uncertain about what his un-transformation may hold.

* * *

Kurt woke up early. Much earlier than he was used to. He spent the whole weekend avoiding everyone and he wasn't looking forward to glee club. Groaning, Kurt propped himself on his elbows and looked at his clock. _5:30 A.M._ "Great. I'm up an hour early and I can't go back to sleep." Kurt muttered and rolled himself out of his bed. He figured that now would be as good as time as any to do something that he'd been planning on doing for a while. Slowly, he went to his mattress and retrieved the knife. He stood up and crept down to the kitchen and placed the knife back into the drawer, trying to not wake anyone up.

Once he replaced the knife, he went back upstairs to his room, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. _That was easier than I thought._ Kurt decided to go ahead and get ready so that he would have more time to make sure he looked impeccable. He had found his recent attire comfortable, but it lacked his Kurt Hummel touch. So he decided to combine the two and created outfits that were both comfortable but stylish.

Once he finished dressing he went to his hair. He gave his hair a long look and began running his hands through his hair, deciding to keep it the way he had recently done it. Once he had it to his satisfaction he looked at the clock. 6:25 AM. Kurt sighed. He still had a little under an hour before he had to go to school. Kurt sat down at his desk, and took out his sketch pad.

He sat for a while just staring at the sketch pad, thinking back to the last few weeks of his life. _Wow. My life's fucked up._ He thought. He had gone from being Blaine's boyfriend to a gay knock-off version of Puck. He shuddered at the thought. Although he semi-changed his attire back to his old clothing style, he wouldn't change his new sharp tounge. Unless he was talking to Puck or Sam. Maybe Chandler.

That last thought racked around in his brain for a while. Chandler was such a nice guy, and he would deserve much more than New Kur and old Kurt. Both Kurts were a mess. And, he would only end up making Chandler a mess also. Chandler was too good of a person to become one though. _I'll stay away for now. But if I can't resist anymore then I'm going for him._ Kurt thought.

He glanced at the clock once more and saw that he had been thinking far longer than he thought he'd been. The clock read 7:05 AM. He put away his sketch pad and made his way to Finn's door, knocking loudly. "Finn. If you want a ride today then you better get your ass out of bed." Kurt said. He could hear Finn running around his room, more than likely trying to get everything put together. Within 10 minutes a red-faced Finn ran out of his room and made his way to the kitchen. hurrying to scarf down about a week's worth of food. Kurt walked downstairs, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the sight of Finn stuffing his mouth.

"Hey Finny. You might want to chew before you swallow. It's just a suggestion. You don't have to, you can die from choking. Doesn't really matter to me." Kurt said indifferently, causing Finn to spew his food on the table. Kurt laughed and got into his car, warming it up. Two minutes later, Finn bounded through the door and hastily got into the passenger seat, his face contorted in humiliation and apprehension.

One uncomfortable car drive later, the two arrived at the school and went their separate ways. Puck immediately made his way to Kurt, followed by Sam. "Kurt. I forgot to tell you on Friday that that was the most badass thing you've ever done." Puck said as he wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah, Kurt. I was scared and amazed at the same time." Sam agreed. Kurt rolled his eyes. "One, take your arm off of me if you want to keep t. Two, Gee thanks. Now I have to go back to practice and face everyone there later."

"We got your back Kurt. We always have." Sam said. Kurt smiled. "I know you have. Both of you. This summer, both of you were there for me. Thank you." Kurt said, wiping his eyes off before any tears could spill. Puck and Sam stopped causing Kurt to stop, dreading what would happen next.

"I think this calls for a group hug." Puck said. Sam grinned mischievously. "I think you're right Puck." Kurt's eyes grew wide and he began to scramble away, but was too slow and ended up being caught in a tight embrace by Puck and Sam. "If you two mess up my hair, then so help me 'God' I will make it my personal mission that none of you ever get a girlfriend or get laid again." Kurt threatened.

Kurt smiled triumphantly when he was released. "You're no fun." Sam said with a pout. The three friends made their way to class when the bell rang, agreeing to meet up at lunch.

* * *

"Today we are working in partners." Mrs. Haggleburg announced, eliciting a groan from the class. "I am going to choose for you, so when I call your name I want you to team up with your partner and begin working on your project which counts as one fourth of your final grade." Mrs. Haggleburg began reciting the pairs and was nearing the end.

"Adams and Karofsky." She said. Both boys clapped their hands and gave a loud "Yes."

"Brett and MacEllen."

"And finally, Kiehl and Hummel." Mrs. Haggleburg finished. Kurt struggled to contain a groan. _So much for keeping your distance, Hummel._ He turned to face Chandler who was trying to contain his excitement. "Alright _partner_, which ancient river valley civilization do you think we should do?"

Chandler began looking over the four they were given to choose. _Mesopotamia, China, Indus and Egypt._ "How about we choose one on the count of three?" Chandler suggested. Kurt merely shrugged and muttered a sure. "One. Two. Three."

"Egypt."

"Egypt."

Both boys said at the same time. They stared at each other before laughing. "Egypt it is." Chandler said. Kurt nodded his head and they worked on their project in silence.

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of the day and Kurt and Chandler began picking up their stuff. "Okay so we just need to build the civilization and we're finished." Kurt said. They had gotten down all of the information required and decided to do the extra credit which was building the civilization. "Do you think we can meet up at the Lima Bean after practice today?" Chandler asked nervously. "As friends of course." He added as an afterthought.

Kurt thought through his schedule and decided that he should have time to be able to work on the project. "Sure. Now we have to get to practice and deal with Rachel's constant rambling about he solo." Kurt said trying to make small talk. Chandler grinned and gave a bow. "After you, my good sir." He joked. Kurt laughed and the two made their way in comfortable silence to the choir room.

* * *

**A/N: So I've finally updated again... Yay! I've had a lot of things go on lately. But I'll try to keep updating. This story will probably end up being much shorter than originally intendid. Eh. Sorry for shortish chapter. Hopefully next chapter will be longer. **

**Review, follow, favorite Thank you! :)**

**kawaii01: Thank you! I was planning on abandoning this story since I couldn't seem to write a good chapter, but you inspired me :)**

**clover-ink90: I tried to incorporate some of the ideas we had talked about. Hopefully I did it well.**

**Writing a new Kurtbastian story! If you want to see a preview then review telling me so! :)**


	10. Coffee Shops and Run Down Houses

**Chapter Nine: Coffee shops and Run Down Houses**

Chandler and Kurt made their way to the Lima Bean after practice. Everyone except for Chandler, Sam and Puck had kept their distance from Kurt and for once, Kurt didn't mind.

Kurt and Chandler stood in line, talking about the design of the model they were going to build. "Hey Kurt." The barista said once they approached the counter. Kurt looked at her and smiled. "Hey Mal." Kurt greeted.

"The regular for you?" She asked still smiling. She turned her attention to the boy who was standing next to him and expected to see Blaine there. To be truthful, she'd never really liked Blaine. Instead of Blaine, she saw Chandler and her smile grew wider. "Chandler!" She screamed attracting the attention of half of the coffee shop.

"Malarie? Oh my god! Since when do you work here?" Chandler asked, surprised.

"I just started. I've been training for a while." She said. Malarie turned back to Kurt who looked confused. "Chandler and I were best friends last year. Until-" Chandler cut her off.

"Until I transferred." He said hastily, looking at Melanie practically begging her to not say anything. Malarie understood and nodded. "Yeah. So, your usual order too, Chand?" Malarie asked changing the subject. Chandler nodded weakly. When they received their order, Kurt and Chandler headed to the nearest table and began working on the extra credit. They were only going to plan the layout and then they would work on the model in class, since the teacher had given them time to complete it.

Kurt got out his sketch pad and began working on his own design while Chandler did the same. Kurt couldn't help but wonder what Malarie was going to say. _What happened to Chandler to make him transfer?_ Kurt asked himself. Deciding that right now wasn't really the appropriate time to ask, Kurt waited until they finished drawing the final design.

About an hour later, the final design was drawn, using ideas from both of the boys. They continued drinking their new cups of coffee they had gotten during their short break. "Chandler? Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked. Chandler nodded his head, looking serious. "Why... Why did you transfer?" Chandler clenched his jaw, obviously not wanting to answer the question.

"You don't-" Kurt started. Chandler held up his hand. "No I have to answer you. But not right here. Do you think we could go somewhere a little more private?" Kurt nodded his head and the two boys made their way out of the coffee shop. They climbed in Kurt's baby and sat in there for a minute. "Where to?"

Chandler hesitated, "Can we go to my house? I'm pretty sure my uncle Roblen is at work until 10 tonight, so there shouldn't really be anyone else there." Kurt nodded, unsure of what to think. Chandler punched in the directions on Kurt's GPS and they arrived at Chandler's house within half an hour.

Kurt looked at the house and wondered if Chandler had mistyped the address. Surely Chandler couldn't be living here. The house was basically in ruins. Part of the roof was missing, the sky blue paint was chipping off the exterior, windows were boarded up with ply wood. The yard looked as though someone hadn't mowed it in months.

Chandler gave a tight smile as he exited the car, his smile soon fading into a frown. Kurt glanced over at him after making sure his baby was safe, staring at the frown practically engraved in the other's face. _The doesn't really suit him._ Kurt thought. He gave a deep sigh as he followed the blonde haired boy into the untidy house.

The house's interior wasn't much better. The wallpaper was peeling off and while it certainly smelled nice, there was something missing. It looked dull. "Uhm. So just take a seat in the living room. Would you like a coffee?" Chandler asked looking around awkwardly. Kurt shook his head as he sat down in a distasteful couch.

"I guess I should start then." Chandler said bashfully as he rubbed his neck with his right hand. Kurt merely stared at him, signaling for him to continue.

"Ok. So I used to go to North Lima High. At first, it was amazing. No one really bothered me much and I actually had quite a few friends. I had met this one guy who wanted to be more than just friends. At the time, I was just coming to terms with my sexuality and I hadn't really told anyone about it yet, wanting to be 100% sure before anyone else found out.

But apparently, everyone already knew. I guess it was the way I acted." Chandler said, his cheeks beginning to become pink as he recalled the story. "Anyways, one thing led to another and we were both at a party. We were playing spin the bottle with another group of people and it was my turn to spin. I landed on him. Some people egged me to continue, while other were telling me to spin again. Apparently some of them were homophobic. I was dared to kiss him so I did. That was my first kiss."

Needless to say, some people didn't appreciate the kiss. We were thrown out of the house, and the next day, the whole school knew. That was where it all really started. The relentless bullying, locker shoves, slurs, everything. it only got worse and worse and no one did anything to stop it. Things escalated pretty quickly after wards.

I was beat up. Pretty badly too. I was interned in the ICU for a while. I was in a wheelchair and I didn't move around a lot. My parents decided to transfer me to McKinley High and since they live quite a ways out of the McKinley district, I came here, to live with my uncle." Chandler finished off his story and gave Kurt a look that said _There's more, but I can't tell you, at least not right now._

Kurt had a feeling that Chandler wasn't telling everything, but he decided not to pry. Yet. "Do your parents know?" Kurt started, his voice becoming softer as he got to the point of the question. "Do they know that you're... gay?" Kurt bit his lip, a habit he picked up whenever he was nervous, and hoped that he didn't overstep.

"Yes." A small fond smile began to grow on Chandler's face as he told the story of his parents finding out. "They said that they had a feeling I was gay, but didn't want to make any assumptions. Fortunately, they were extremely supportive. Which is why they decided that I come live with my uncle Roblen."

"What does your uncle Roblen do?" Kurt asked.

"He constructs houses. Funny, considering the state of his house. He was the first choice for my parents when they wanted to find someone I could live with. Everyone else was either too far away or extremely homophobic. Uncle Roblen is... I mean... He isn't homophobic, or accepting. He's indifferent. To him it doesn't really matter what the hell I am, as long as I don't show it right in front of him. Apparently, it makes it uncomfortable." Chandler shrugged as he began recalling what exactly his uncle had told him.

_*Flashback*_

_Chandler was just getting home from school with a brunette when he saw that his mom had company. Quickly he ran over to his uncle Roblen in the kitchen and gave him a hug before he disappeared with the other boy into his room, missing the slight frown that had appeared on his uncle's face._

_"Molly, who's that friend that Chandler's got?" Roblen asked, his deep voice resonating inside the house._

_"Oh, that's just Jake. He's Chandler's best friend." Molly said hurriedly, not wanting to tell her brother that her son was gay yet. She didn't miss the way he raised his eyebrows skeptically at her lame excuse and the way he crossed his arms over his chest waiting for the real reason to come out._

_"Molly." Roblen said in a tone that said 'I want the truth and I want it now.'_

_Molly sighed and gestured for him to sit down in the dining room. "Rob, That isn't Chandler's friend. Jake is... Chandler's boyfriend." She rushed out. She prepared herself for the worst and was a little relieved when he didn't start screaming, but was worried when the silence had been a little too prolonged._

_"I see." Was all that Roblen could say before Chandler and Jake came out of the room._

_"Mom, Jake needs to go home and his mom is waiting for him outside. Do you think it's okay for him to come back tomorrow?" Chandler asked, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of his boyfriend returning the next day._

_"Sure honey." Molly said, her bright blue eyes twinkling when she saw Chandler try to contain his excitement. Jake said a quick thank you and goodbye before being escorted to the door by Chandler, pecking each other on the lips before Jake left. When Roblen was sure that Jake was gone he asked Molly if he could have a quick chat with Chandler, assuring her that nothing bad would happen._

_"Hey, Squirt, could you come in here for a few minutes?" Roblen asked as soon as Molly returned to the kitchen. A few seconds later Chandler appeared in the dining room, confusion etched into his face."Yes?"_

_"Hey Chand, I know that... that Jake is your... boyfriend. And I have no real problem with that, but I don't think I'm really comfortable watching you two show some PDA. I mean, it's... cool that you have a partner now, but I just want you to understand that even though I don't mind you being gay and all, there are just some things that I'd rather not see."_

_Chandler nodded a bit, his eyes beginning to tear up. Roblen pulled Chandler in for a tight hug, letting Chandler release all of his tears into his shirt._

_*End Flashback*_

"I'm so-" Kurt was cut off by Chandler's hand.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. He's getting better at it." The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Kurt's phone began to ring.

"Dad?"

"Kurt. where are you?"

"Sorry dad, I'm at a friends house, I completely lost track of the time."

"It's okay. I kind of need to tell you something, so..."

Burt trailed off hinting at Kurt that whatever it was it probably couldn't wait.

"I got it dad. I'll be home soon." Kurt ended the call and turned to Chandler with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry Chandler, but my dad kind of needs to tell me something and-"

"It's fine Kurt." Chandler said with a reassuring smile. The two got up and Chandler escorted Kurt to his car. "Hey, Chandler. Can I get your number? You know, in case you ever need someone to talk to?" Kurt asked, realizing how weak his voice sounded.

"Sure." Chandler pulled out his phone and the two exchanged their numbers before Chandler pulled Kurt in for a quick hug. "Thank you." Chandler whispered. They broke apart and Chandler tried to fight his blush from showing up too much as Kurt merely smiled at him before getting into his car and driving away, leaving Chandler staring after him.

**A/N: Wow, almost a month later I posted the following chapter. I am soooo sorry. I've had a rough time lately, with personal issues getting in the way. And a major case of writers block. Anywho, the story is almost over, and soon I'll be posting a new story up that I hope to be keeping up with and posting weekly. I'll try to update this one weekly as well, not promises though.**

**yngoldfogee: I will continue and finish this. Just wanted to tell you that this will take me some time to finish though. So please, bear with me.**

**Reviews would be lovely :)**


	11. Family Talks and Glee Assignments

**~Chapter Ten: Family talks and Glee Assignments~**

"Dad!" Kurt called out into the house. Everything was quiet for a few seconds before he heard his father's voice. "I'm in the living room Kurt." Kurt hung his jacket in the coat rack and made his way into the living room. "Have a seat Kurt."

Kurt sat down and crossed his legs, promptly folding his hands over his knees. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk about." Kurt said, trying to relieve some of the uneasy tension that hung in the air. Burt sighed and removed his cap, running his hands over his smooth head.

"Kurt... I... I seriously don't know how to say this." Burt looked around the room, avoiding Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt. I think you need a therapist. I-" Burt was cut off ny Kurt's loud protests.

What makes you think that I need a freaking therapist. I am perfectly fine!" Kurt objected, now on his feet. Burt stood up and went to Kurt, both of them sitting down on the couch together.

"Kurt. This isn't normal. I've seen and noticed you lately. You're different. At first, when everything happened over the summer, I considered getting you a therapist. But, you straightened out for a bit and I pushed it back into my mind. And when you changed, you know all of the clothes and such, I figured that you were just going through a phase or caught up in a trend, and that it would soon be over. But when I received a call from Schuester that you had detention, and why, it only made me consider this even more. Kurt, you _need_ help. This isn't healthy."

Burt pulled in a crying Kurt, his own tears threatening to spill. They sat just like that, holding each other, until Carole and Finn came home. Carole gave them one glance before she was at their side, comforting the both of them. Finn simply went up to his room, knowing perfectly well what they had been talking about, and went to sleep immediately.

Carole, Burt and Kurt pulled away from each other, Kurt still crying. "Dad," Kurt managed to say in between breaths "I'll do it." He looked at his father, determination burning in his eyes. Burt hugged his son once more, holding him tight in his arms, comforting him and assuring him that everything was going to be fine.

After everyone had time to recollect themselves and get their bearing, Kurt made his way to his room and flopped down on his bed. Too exhausted emotionally for anything else.

* * *

The next couple of days Kurt and Chandler texted and talked endlessly, getting better acquainted with each other. Kurt started to become much more open towards the other glee club members, which didn't go unnoticed. They all knew the reason for Kurt's change and decided not to press him for the details, fearing that he'd revert back to his old self.

Glee practice was pretty much the same old same old. Kurt still hadn't been able to find his song and the deadline was quickly approaching. It's not that he didn't try to find music, he just... didn't have time. With getting to know Chandler better and trying to reign in his emotions, Kurt was pretty busy lately.

Surprisingly, his therapist was Mrs. Lopez, Santana's mom. She had been Burt's therapist for a year after Elizabeth had died, and Burt felt that she would be helpful to Kurt. Kurt didn't really feel comfortable with her in the beginning, I mean come on Santana had to get her personality from someone, but he soon found out that she wasn't bad. Not in the least. By the end of the first session, he trusted Mrs. Lopez and he could he feel a great weight being lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

"Alright. So today is the last day for this assignment. Who wants to go first?" Mr. Schue asked, starting off practice. Kurt was sitting next to Chandler who was trying to encourage Kurt to go. Kurt scanned the room quickly before raising his hand high. "Mr. Schue, if I may?" Kurt got up from his seat and made his way to the front of the room.

"I know that recently," Kurt started off "I've been different. I haven't been a good friend and for that I want to apologize." Kurt took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm his nerves. "I'm sorry. I know I've hurt every single one in here at least once this year, and you have no idea how much I really regret it.

This song thing. Me exposing my emotions. It's not really easy. Most of you have noticed by now that I usually shrug things off and keep going. That I put up a mask when things get rough. Right now, I'm giving up my mask. Even if it's for a few minutes. And honestly, I'm a little nervous. But I know that no matter what... all of you will always be here for me. And that with your help, I'll be able to put all of my past behind me" Kurt went over to sit on a stool that was surrounded by three other stools and looked across the room momentarily.

Santana, Brittany and Quinn got up from their seats and made their way to sit on either side of Kurt, discreetly wiping away stray tears.

**Kurt**  
_The Girls__**  
Kurt and the girls**_

**Regrets collect like old friends**  
**Here to relive your darkest moments**  
**I can see no way, I can see no way**  
**And all of the ghouls come out to play**

**And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn  
**  
**_And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
_****I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
****_I'm always dragging that horse around_****  
**  
**_Our love is questioned, such a mournful sound  
_****Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
So I like to keep my issues drawn  
But it's always darkest before the dawn  
**  
**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out,  
**_ooh whoa  
_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out,  
**_ooh whoa  
_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off,  
**_oh whoa  
_  
**_And I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
_****'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn  
**  
**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out,  
**_ooh whoa  
_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out,  
**_ooh whoa  
_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
****_So shake him off,  
_**_oh whoa  
_  
**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
And given half the chance would I take any of it back  
****_It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone  
_****It's always darkest before the dawn  
**  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa...  
_  
**And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
****_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road  
_****And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
****_It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat  
_**_'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
_**Looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Well what the hell  
****_I'm gonna let it happen to me,  
_**_yeah  
_  
**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out,  
**_ooh whoa  
_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out,  
**_ooh whoa  
_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off,  
**_oh whoa  
_  
**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out,  
**_ooh whoa  
_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out,  
**_ooh whoa  
_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off,  
****_oh whoa_**

Kurt glances around the room and couldn't find a single dry eye. He looked at Chandler who was staring at Kurt as though he were in a trance. Kurt gave him a small smile that seemed to get Chandler out of the trance and caused him to blush and look away shyly. "Wow, Kurt. That was... I can't even describe it." Mr. Schue said. The other gleeks nodded along, also finding Kurt's resounding performance indescribable. Kurt blushed and said his thanks.

As son as he started to make his way to his seat, he was bombarded with hugs. Everyone held him in a tight group hug, squeezing him and Chandler extremely close together. Chandler leaned in even closer- how was that possible?- and whispered barely loud enough for Kurt to hear. "That was perfect." Kurt beamed at the compliment and pulled Chandler in for another hug after the others returned to their seats, emitting loud whistles and cat-calls from the others.

Kurt rolled his eyes good-naturedly and sat down next to Chandler, their hands joined together. He looked down at their hands and then at Chandler who seemed to have just registered it in his head. Chandler let go of his hand and Kurt fought to keep the disappointment out of his face.

"Kurt, I am soo sorry. I promise I won't do it again. It's just you were there, and I was there, and somehow our hands got joined together. And-" Chandler was cut off by Kurt's chuckling. "Chandler it's okay. I think we're at the point in our friendship where we can hold hands without it being awkward." Or at least he hoped.

Chandler nodded and linked their hands together again, getting a warm fuzzy feeling consume him as he did. he gave Kurt a dazzling smile before turning his attention to Mr. Schue, who was asking for the next volunteer. Just as Quinn was about to go, Kurt leaned his head down onto Chandler's shoulder. Chandler smiled as he rested his own head on top of Kurt's and the two sat in comfortable silence, watching the rest of the member complete their assignments.

**A/N: Ahh. So this took me a while to complete. It seems fairly short though, And I apologize for that. I've had writer's block on this for a while, which caused me to start on a few other stories that I hope to be posting as soon as this one is finished, including a one-shot post Klaine Break-up. :) This story should be wrapping up fairly soon. :)**

**yngoldfogee: Thank you :) I'm thinking about expanding more on the energy bunny that is Chandler Kiehl. But, it all depends on how I could tie it into the story and how much longer the story will be.**

**CouldIBeAnyMoreOfAGleek: Poor Blainers :( Don't do something to my poor Blainers.**


	12. Surprise Visits and New Bonds

**~Chapter Eleven: Surprise Visits and New Bonds~**

"Kurt! Your friend is here to see you!" Kurt sighed and got up from his bed. "Dad. Tell Puck or Sam or Who ever it is that I'm not really in the mood to see anyone right now." Kurt yelled from the top of his steps. Kurt was surprised when instead of his father's voice, he heard Chandler's. "Erm, I'm sorry. If you want me to leave then I can. I don't really mind." Chandler said, looking visibly upset.

Kurt immediately opened his door, prompting Chandler to enter his room. He snuck a glance at his dad who mouthed _door_, not even bothering to hide his smirk. Kurt rolled his eyes and stuck his tounge out at his dad playfully. He turned back towards the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Chandler was standing at the foot of his bed, taking his time to take in the details in Kurt's room. The walls were painted dior grey , with dark cerulean lightly painted over. Few broadway posters hung on the wall, their white frames prominent in the dark tones of the room. His white vanity covered with moisturizers. The bed's spreadsheets were a light azure.

"Wow. You're room is simply amazing. The decor and the color tones are very well chosen!" Chandler gushed. Kurt felt something stir in his stomach.

"Thank you. Please take a seat." Chandler sat on the corner of his neatly kept bed and Kurt sat on the opposite corner, careful to not invade his space. "So what brings you here." Kurt asked curiously.

"Oh, well. I heard that everyone else had plans today, and I thought I'd sruprise you by stopping by so we can you know hang out and stuff." Chandler's glasses couldn't hide the blush that crept up on his face.

_It's adorable when he blushes _Kurt thought. The pale boy felt a blush creep up on his own cheeks and turned his head the other way so that the blonde haired boy wouldn't notice. "How about we prectice our songs for the glee assignment? If you have it picked, I mean." Chandler added, not knowing wether or not Kurt had chosen his already.

The new assignment was simple. Pick a song to sing to someone expressing their inner feelings, wether they be in the club or not. "Okay." Kurt agreed, bitting his lower lip as he nodded. Truth was, Kurt had already had this song picked out for a while, and had been waiting for the courage to sing it in front of the club.

"I'll go first." Kurt said, feeling a buzz of excitement and a rush of adrenaline. He stood up and went over to his CD player, leaving Chandler to get comfy on his bed. "Before I play, I uh. I wanted to let you know that this song is for you." Kurt said blushing furiously. He thought he heard Chandler's breath catch, but thought his mind was playing tricks on him. The intro to the song filled the room after he pressed the play button.

_Someone to hold you too close,_  
_Someone to hurt you too deep,_  
_Someone to sit in your chair,_  
_To ruin your sleep._

_Someone to need you too much,_  
_Someone to know you too well,_  
_Someone to pull you up short_  
_To put you through hell._

_Someone you have to let in,_  
_Someone whose feelings you spare,_  
_Someone who, like it or not,_  
_Will want you to share_  
_A little, a lot._

_Someone to crowd you with love,_  
_Someone to force you to care,_  
_Someone to make you come through,_  
_Who'll always be there,_  
_As frightened as you_  
_Of being alive,_  
_Being alive,_  
_Being alive,_  
_Being alive._

**Somebody, hold me too close,**  
**Somebody, hurt me too deep,**  
**Somebody, sit in my chair**  
**And ruin my sleep**  
**And make me aware**  
**Of being alive,**  
**Being alive.**

**Somebody, need me too much,**  
**Somebody, know me too well,**  
**Somebody, pull me up short**  
**And put me through hell**  
**And give me support**  
**For being alive,**  
**Make me alive,**  
**Make me alive,**  
**Make me confused,**  
**Mock me with praise,**  
**Let me be used,**  
**Vary my days.**  
**But alone is alone, not alive.**

**Somebody, crowd me with love,**  
**Somebody, force me to care,**  
**Somebody, let me come through,**  
**I'll always be there,**  
**As frightened as you,**  
**To help us survive**  
**Being alive,**  
**Being alive,**  
**Being alive!**

It hadn't even been a minute after the song had ended that Chander connected their lips together in a slow but passionate kiss, a warm current passing between the two as their lips danced together. Kurt pulled away and rested his forehead on Chandler's both locking their eyes on each other. "Chandler Kiehl. Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" Kurt asked hopefully.

Chandler merely connected their lips together, this time a chaste sweet kiss. "It would be an honor."

**A/N: Ahh this chapter is short! But it was a little hard to write at times, having writers block. :p Hopefully, ya'll (yes ya'll, I live in Texas) liked it though. And Kandler is finally together! :D Don't forget to review and favorite and follow.**

**yngoldfogee: Santana's mom will have quite a bit of work ahead of her, which might include some Kurtana!friendship. Reviews like yours make me grin like an idiot whenever I read them :) Have a great Christmas and New Year!**

**CouldIBeAnyMoreOfAGleek: I know it didn't seem like it but I was playing. I hope I didn't offend you. Love your stories! :) Have a Great Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


	13. Revelations and Competitions

**Chapter Twelve: Revelations and Competition**

Kurt swore he could hear his heart pounding in his chest. He and Chandler hadn't told anyone about the new relationship and today was the day they decided to go public. Of course, it would only be to the glee club considering how much crap they get from the rest of the student body just for being gay. Kurt's mind flashed to the time they decided to tell the rest of the club.

_"Kurt." Chandler said, his voice coming out a little breathless from nervousness. He and Kurt had "discussed" it once or twice, but Chandler needed to know if and when they would. By discussed, he meant that he would try to bring up the subject and Kurt would wave his hand and say that when the moment came, they would talk about it. The problem was, that Chandler was starting to have doubts about the relationship, feeling as though Kurt was ashamed to be with him._

_Kurt looked up from his homework where he was currently hard at work trying to solve the frustrating Geometry problem."Yes?" A small frown formed on his lips when he noticed Chandler's nervousness. Chandler sat next to him on the large couch, his weight dipping the seat slightly. The blond boy gently grabbed Kurt's hands in his own and made Kurt look him in the eyes._

_"Kurt. Ithinkthatweshouldtellthegle eeclubaboutus." Chandler said, the words just spewing out of in mouth in one long sentence. Kurt knitted his brows in confusion, trying to figure out what exactly it was that the other had said. "Wait. Can you repeat that for me? But slower."_

_Chandler nodded and took a deep breath. "Kuurt." Chandler said slowly, enunciating each letter. Kurt rolled his eyes and playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "Not that slow." Chandler grinned sheepishly and tried to start again._

_"Kurt. I think we should tell the glee club. About us." A deafening silence surrounded the room as Kurt took time to process the information. Finally after several minutes, which felt like hours, Kurt nodded his head. "Okay."_

_Chandler's eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open. "Okay?" He repeated. Kurt gave a tentative smile before nodding again._

_"Yes. I think. I think it's time to tell the club." Chandler bounced up and down in his chair excitedly and hugged Kurt._

_"Oh my gosh Kurt. I can't believe this. Ooooo I want to tell them. Can I tell them? Pleeeeease? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Pretty please with a cherry and sprinkles? Pretty please with a cherry and sprinkles and-"_

_Kurt grabbed a fist full of Chandler's shirt and pulled him in close, kissing him sweetly in an attempt to calm them down. "Yes, but only because you're so cute when you talk like that."_

And now, here he was. Sitting in the choir room five minutes before glee club starts, trying to calm himself down as much as possible. Less than a minute later, Chandler walked into the classroom, clutching sheet music in his hands. "Kurt, there you are. I was wondering where you where since you weren't at your locker like usual."

"I'm trying to calm myself down." Was all that Kurt managed to say before he heard Mercedes booming voice from somewhere in the halls laughing.

Chandler peered out the door, making sure that none of the members were close. Once he saw that the coast was clear, Chandler went over to where Kurt was sitting and crouched down to eye level, enclosing the pale boy's hands in his own.

"Kurt I want you to look at me." Chandler brought up one hand to Kurt's face, guiding it to his own. "Kurt, you are the most wonderful, stunning, handsome, funny, intelligent, sexiest, beautiful man that I have ever seen. And this glee club is like your family. They will be nothing but supportive. There's no ifs and or buts. I **know **that no matter what, they want you to be happy. If they can't see how happy I make you, wait no. How happy you make _me_, then they aren't the types of friends you want around."

Kurt gave Chandler a small smile before hugging him quickly, making sure that no one was looking beforehand. They sat together talking for a minute or two before the club began to file into the classroom. Once the whole class was assembled, Chandler stood at the front of the room and pushed his thick framed glasses back, a nervous habit he'd developed when he was younger.

"Hello. As you may all be aware of I am Chandler Kiehl. And I have some big news for all of you." Chandler squeaked. He cleared his throat before continuing. "But, apparently, as is tradition, instead of saying it, I was sing it." He gave a curt nod before Sam grabbed his guitar and began strumming and playing along with the band.

**Another day another life**  
**Passes by just like mine**  
**It's not complicated**

**Another mind**  
**Another soul**  
**Another body to grow old**  
**It's not complicated**

**Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?**  
**Float down**  
**Like autumn leaves**  
**Hush now**  
**Close your eyes before the sleep**  
**And you're miles away**  
**And yesterday you were here with me**

**Another tear**  
**Another cry**  
**Another place for us to die**  
**It's not complicated**

**Another life that's gone to waste**  
**Another light lost from your face**  
**It's complicated**

**Is it that it's over or do birds still sing for you?**  
**Float down**  
**Like autumn leaves**  
**Hush now**  
**Close your eyes before the sleep**  
**And you're miles away**  
**And yesterday you were here with me**

**Ooh how I miss you**  
**My symphony played the song that carried you out**  
**Ooh how I miss you**  
**And I, I miss you and I wish you'd stay**

**Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?**  
**Float down**  
**Like autumn leaves**  
**Hush now**  
**Close your eyes before the sleep**  
**And you're miles away**  
**And yesterday you were here with me**

**Float down**  
**Like autumn leaves**  
**Hush now**  
**Close your eyes before the sleep**  
**And you're miles away**  
**And yesterday you were here with me**

**Ooh oh, ooh oh**  
**Ooh oh, ooh oh**

**Touch down**  
**Like a seven four seven**  
**Stay out and we'll live forever now**

The last note filled the silent choir room and Chandler and Kurt, who had somehow managed to be standing right in front of Chandler, looked nervously at the other members-sans Sam- who were looking at them with blank expressions. Finally, Santana broke the silence.

"It's about damn time you two got together!" With that, the choir room erupted into cheers and hollers, all happy for the newly formed couple. Chandler grinned right at Kurt who pulled him in for a quick chaste kiss which was met with even more applause.

"Alright guys. That was wonderful. Now, if you don't mind, I think that we should start looking at our competition for sectionals." Mr. Schue said, taking control of the room before they got even more out of hand. The room quieted down and the two boys quickly took their seats, listening with rapt attention.

"Our competition for sectionals are... An elderly group of a continuing education highschool. And... The Dalton Academy Warblers." The cheering halted completely and the group turned to look at Kurt who was trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Kurt?" Chandler whispered tentatively. Kurt turned to look at Chandler, his eyes pleading Chandler to leave. Chandler grabbed Kurt's hand and led them out of the classroom, leaving the club to wonder what had just happened.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. Finished my exams today so I should be updating more. End of the world is supposedly near! :o Anywho, thanks for reading! :)**

**Kawaii: Thank so much. That means a lot. The song was Being Alive sung originally by Barbra Streisand. Chris' version of the song is on youtube if you'd like to hear it. :) Have a Merry Christmas (or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa) and a Happy New Years!**

**Yngoldofogee: Definately. There's going to be a long and tedious road of recovery for Kurt. His rendition of Being Alive was simply breath-taking. Of course, all of his songs are though. :p Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy new Years! **


End file.
